Annoying Boy
by Hiwatari NiwaDark II
Summary: Sekolah ini memiliki syarat bahwa siswa-siswinya harus kaya serta tampan dan cantik. Mingyu, siswa kelas satu menjadi idola baru di sekolah bahkan mengalahkan ketenaran para sunbae hingga membuat para sunbae kesal, terutama Wonwoo yang selalu merasa kesal setiap melihat Mingyu. [Seventeen FF, MingyuxWonwoo, Meanie couple]
1. Chapter 1

**Annoying Boy**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)**

 **Summary::**

 **Sekolah ini memiliki syarat bahwa siswa-siswinya harus kaya serta tampan dan cantik. Mingyu, siswa kelas satu menjadi idola baru di sekolah bahkan mengalahkan ketenaran para sunbae hingga membuat para sunbae kesal, terutama Wonwoo yang selalu merasa kesal setiap melihat Mingyu.**

 **(Their style according to Mansae s style)**

 **Hiwatari s Present**

Maaf sebelumnya, karena post yang sebelumnya tidak ada tanda kutipnya.. Sebenarnya itu ada, author udah ngetik selengkap-lengkapnya dengan tanda petiknya, hanya saja entah kenapa setelah author post, petiknya semua hilang.. Karena author post pakai hp, dan ketik pakai laptop, mungkin itu kesalahannya. Dan ini adalah perbaikannya.. Mohon maaf atas ke-errorannya.. :'D

Enjoy~

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Seluruh siswa-siswi yang berada di aula sekolah yang sangat luas itu bertepuk tangan setelah kepala sekolah selesai dengan kata sambutannya di tahun ajaran baru ini. Selanjutnya seorang siswa yang berstatus sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolah itu pun berdiri di atas podium dan menyampaikan salam serta beberapa kata sambutan. Kemudian seorang guru terlihat mempersilahkan siswa kelas satu mewakili angkatannya untuk menyampaikan beberapa kata sambutan. "Selamat pagi, nama saya Kim Mingyu dari kelas 1-A mewakili angkatan kelas satu." Aula yang awalnya hening menjadi ricuh saat seorang siswa berparas tampan, tinggi, dengan rambut berwarna biru keabu-abuannya yang disisir ke samping. Terlihat stylish dan keren.

Ini adalah sekolah khusus orang kaya serta tampan dan cantik. Jika kau tidak kaya dan tampan ataupun cantik, kau tidak akan bisa memasuki sekolah ini. Dua syarat ini harus terpenuhi, jika salah satunya tidak dimiliki maka sekolah yang bernamakan Executive High School ini tidak akan menerimanya sebagai siswa ataupun siswi di sana. Di sekolah ini juga tidak ada peraturan seperti tidak boleh mengecat rambut, tidak boleh memanjangkan rambut dan sebagainya, segala sesuatu yang menyangkut style dan fashion selalu diperbolehkan. Mana ada anak orang kaya yang ingin stylenya dilarang-larang? Lagi pula hal itu tidak merugikan sekolah, malah semakin menambah karisma para siswa-siswi di sekolah itu.

"Heh, terkenal sekali dia. Bahkan saat aku naik pun tidak seheboh ini." ujar namja berstatus ketua OSIS yang bername tag Choi Seungcheol itu. Ia menatap ke sekelilingnya di mana para siswi banyak yang heboh dan terpana melihat objek yang berdiri di podium. Bahkan ada beberapa siswa yang berdecak kagum padanya. Empat orang siswa yang ada di samping Seungcheol tertawa kecil. "Tidak heran kalau mereka tidak heboh, kau kalah dengan anak kelas satu itu dari segala segi." ejek seorang siswa tampan yang terlihat elegan dengan rambut coklat kemerahannya yang di sisir ke samping dengan seutas dasi pita di kerah seragamnya, Hong Jisoo.

"Katanya dia pindahan dari salah satu sekolah yang paling ternama di Seoul ini. Ayahnya super kaya dan tampan dan ibunya super cantik. Selama 6 tahun tinggal di Canada dan meraih segudang penghargaan dan memenangkan olimpiade. Tidak heran dia sangat berkarisma." ujar namja blonde bernama Soonyoung. Junghan yang berdiri di samping Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Menurutku wajahnya sangatlah menyebalkan." Seorang namja berambut hitam dengan mata tajamnya akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Namja bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu melihat ke arah Mingyu dengan keningnya yang mengernyit. Sontak keempat temannya memandang ke arahnya kemudian berganti memandang ke arah Mingyu. Menyebalkan? Wajah setampan itu dibilang menyebalkan?

"Sudahlah, aku tidak tahan berlama-lama di sini, sangat panas, sempit dan ribut. Aku keluar dulu." ujar Wonwoo dengan cuek. "Eh, tapi kau kan akan naik ke podium mewakili anak kelas tiga, Woo." halang Junghan. Wonwoo membalikkan badannya dan beranjak pergi. "Biarkan Jisoo saja yang menggantikanku."

Jisoo melebarkan matanya dan membuka sedikit mulutnya. "A-aku? Apa? Kau gila, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa saja yang harus diocehkan di atas sana." ujar Jisoo setengah tertawa kemudian ikut berlari menyusul Wonwoo yang kabur sambil menertawakannya. Junghan dan Soonyoung menatap ke arah pintu aula dan kemudian menatap Seungcheol yang juga menatap mereka. "Err Kami pamit dulu, ya." bisik Soonyoung pelan dengan senyum manisnya, diikuti lambaian tangan Junghan pada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol hanya dapat membuka mulutnya saat keempat temannya hilang meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ya setiap tahun mereka selalu begitu, Wonwoo selalu kabur, dan berakhir Seungcheollah yang menggantikannya. Entah kenapa kepala sekolah tetap saja menunjuk Wonwoo sebagai pembicara walau selalu kabur. Tapi tahun ini Seungcheol ketua OSIS dan dia harus naik lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya mewakili anak kelas 3? Bisa-bisa semua orang melemparinya sepatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hahahaa!" Soonyoung tertawa keras saat mendengar cerita dari Seungcheol mengenai kata sambutan sebanyak dua kali dengan isi yang sama itu, dan berakhir diberi tatapan bosan dari semua orang, terutama dari para siswi-siswi. Malu sekaligus sakit, diberi tawaan geli oleh siswi cantik itu sungguh menyedihkan~

Kelima orang itu tengah berkumpul dan makan di kantin. Canda tawa mereka terhenti saat mendengar beberapa siswi berteriak kecil dan berbisik-bisik heboh saat beberapa siswa masuk ke dalam kantin yang luas dan megah bak restoran bintang lima ini. Sontak kelima siswa tampan yang cukup terkenal ini mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke objek yang tengah berada di tengah kantin itu. Ya kelima anak kelas tiga itu cukup terkenal sebelum akhirnya ada beberapa siswa kelas satu yang mengalahkan ketenaran mereka.

"Tch!" Wonwoo berdecak dan menatap tajam ke arah empat orang siswa kelas satu yang menebar senyum yang menyebalkan bagi Wonwoo, terutama saat matanya menangkap sesosok siswa berambut biru. Entah kenapa dia merasa kesal dengan senyum siswa yang bernama Mingyu itu.

Soonyoung menghela napasnya melihat keempat siswa yang telah mendapatkan meja makan mereka. "Hahh, apa mereka berniat membentuk F4 versi 2015?" ujarnya dengan malas. "Sepertinya mereka sedang melihat ke arah sini." tebak Jisoo saat melihat keempat pasang mata juniornya itu melihat ke arah mereka. Dan benar saja beberapa detik kemudian F4 itu pun berjalan menghampiri meja Wonwoo dan kawan-kawan.

"Seungcheol sunbae?" Mingyu mengeluarkan suaranya. Seungcheol yang sedang asik memakan spaghettinya pun menghentikan gerakannya. "Hm? Aku? Ada apa?" tanya Seungcheol cuek yang kemudian melanjutkan suapan spaghetti ke mulutnya yang sempat tertunda, kemudian setelah itu meletakkan sedok dan garpunya, menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Formulir ekstrakulikuler, kami harus mengumpulkannya ke ketua OSIS." jawab Mingyu masih dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya. Mata Mingyu sekilas menyapu ke keempat siswa yang ada di meja yang sama dengan ketua OSIS. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Wonwoo yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Perhatiannya teralih saat mendengar suara Seungcheol.

"Oh, formulir? Ya, kumpulkan saja padaku". Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima empat lembar kertas formulir. Mingyu kemudian kembali melihat ke arah Wonwoo, apakah sunbaenya yang satu itu masih menatapnya dengan kesal. Dan Wonwoo masih dengan tatapannya yang tadi. Mingyu tersenyum ke arah Wonwoo. 'Ada apa dengan sunbae ini?' pikirnya bingung. Setelahnya Mingyu dan ketiga temannya yang diketahui bernama Minghao, Vernon, Dokyeom pun kembali ke meja makan mereka.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kesal begitu, Woo?" tanya Junghan yang sedaritadi memperhatikan ekspresi Wonwoo. "Entahlah, aku yang merasa dia dan teman-temannya itu bersikap terlalu arogan sebagai junior." jawab Wonwoo. Jisoo menertawakan Wonwoo. "Mereka yang arogan atau hanya kau saja yang iri pada ketenaran mereka? Kasihan, Wonwoo sunbae yang dikalahkan oleh hoobaenya." Wonwoo hendak melempar roti lapisan atas sandwich miliknya kalau saja ia tidak memikirkan penampilan Jisoo jika terkena mayonnaise yang menempel pada roti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo berjalan di sepanjang koridor yang tidak terlalu ramai karena ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Di tangannya terdapat tumpukan buku-buku yang lumayan banyak yang harus di antarkan ke ruang guru dengan tas ranselnya yang ia tenteng di bahu kirinya.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Ahahahaha!"

"Sialan kau Mingyu! Berhenti kau! Kepalaku sangat saki-"

BRUKKK!

Dokyeom menghentikan larinya untuk mengejar Mingyu saat melihat orang yang ia kejar menabrak seseorang saat menoleh ke arahnya sambil berlari.

"Aww!" ringis Wonwoo saat telapak tangan dan lututnya menghantam lantai koridor dengan keras. Buku-buku yang ada di tangannya pun berjatuhan di lantai. "A-ah! Maafkan aku. Sunbae tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mingyu yang telah berdiri setelah sebelumnya ikut terjatuh juga. Bola basket yang ia pegang telah memantul entah ke mana, ia tidak mempedulikan itu, yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah namja yang masih tersungkur di lantai.

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Mingyu menatapnya dengan khawatir. Namja itu langsung memasang wajah masamnya, bertemu dengan adik kelas yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat. Mingyu pun dengan segera membantu Wonwoo berdiri. Dengan sedikit meringis, namja kelas tiga itu berdiri perlahan dan kemudian menatap Mingyu dengan marah. "Apa kau diizinkan untuk berlari di koridor? Apa kau tidak melihatku saat kau berlari? Apakah aku ini makhluk invisible hingga kau tidak dapat melihatku?" repet Wonwoo. Mingyu hendak tertawa namun ditahannya, ia tidak ingin mendapatkan tonjokan di pipinya karena tertawa di saat sunbaenya sedang marah.

"Mianhae, sunbae. Temanku terus mengejarku, jadi aku tidak melihat ke arah jalan." ujar Mingyu menjelaskan sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dokyeom telah kabur. Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. 'Dokyeom sialan.' batin Mingyu. Matanya beralih ke buku-buku yang tergeletak dengan indahnya di lantai yang berkeramik putih ini. Dengan segera Mingyu memunguti buku-buku itu, diikuti oleh Wonwoo.

"Sunbae mau membawa buku-buku ini ke mana? Biar kubantu." tawar Mingyu yang hendak mengambil separuh tumpukan buku yang ada di tangan Wonwoo. "Tidak perlu, aku bukan gadis yang butuh bantuanmu." Wonwoo mengambil buku-bukunya dari tangan Mingyu dan beranjak. "Sunbae," Mingyu menahan bahu Wonwoo yang hendak berbalik. Wonwoo berdecak dan bertanya, "Apa?"

"Tali sepatumu lepas." ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo melirik ke arah sepatunya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. "Biarkan."

Mingyu menghela napasnya kemudian berlari kecil dan berdiri di depan Wonwoo, secara otomatis Wonwoo pun menghentikan langkahnya karena terhalang oleh siswa kelas satu yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Namja berwajah manis itupun sedikit terkejut saat melihat Mingyu berlutut di depannya dan kemudian mengikat tali sepatunya. Setelah selesai mengikatnya, bukannya berdiri, Mingyu malah mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Wonwoo dengan senyum tampannya. "Kalau tidak diikat nanti sunbae bisa terjatuh lagi." ujarnya.

Wonwoo mendelik kesal. Ia menangkap kata-kata Mingyu tadi sebagai sebuah ejekan untuknya.

"Sudah? Berdirilah sebelum kakiku melayang ke wajahmu." ujarnya. Mingyu kemudian berdiri dan membiarkan Wonwoo berjalan melewatinya. 'Sunbae aneh. Sepertinya dia membenciku, tapi dia lucu.' pikir Mingyu dengan senyum tampannya yang masih bertengger di wajahnya dan pandangan matanya yang belum beralih dari punggung Wonwoo yang semakin menjauh.

'Jeon Wonwoo sunbae.'

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Hoaaamm."

"Tutup mulutmu Hong Jisoo, atau tidak semua orang yang ada di sini bisa tersedot oleh uapanmu itu." ujar Wonwoo. Jisoo tertawa kemudian merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu. "Sebenarnya aku berencana tidak hadir ke sekolah hari ini. pelajaran hari ini sangat membosankan." ujarnya seraya menyisir rambut coklat kemerahannya.

Perhatian Jisoo teralih saat seorang hoobaenya membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk menyapa Jisoo dan Wonwoo. Jisoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menggunakan tangan kirinya menghalangi anak kelas satu itu. "Hey, rambutmu lucu." ujarnya seraya memainkan jari-jarinya di rambut curly blonde milik hoobaenya itu. "Xu Minghao." bisiknya pelan saat membaca nametag yang tertempel di blazer namja berambut perm itu. "I-iya, sunbaenim." jawab Minghao dengan senyum canggungnya. Jisoo balas dengan senyum menawannya sebelum akhirnya beranjak, diikuti oleh Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengganggu adik kelas? Lihatlah ekspresinya, dia pasti mengira kau adalah pembully." kata Wonwoo. "Aku tidak menganggunya, itu karena dia terlihat lucu." Wonwoo hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat senyum aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo ke lapangan basket, aku ingin memeriksa apakah mereka ada latihan pagi atau tidak, sekalian memeriksa anggota baru." ajak Jisoo yang memang berstatus sebagai ketua club basket di sekolah elit ini, dan Wonwoo memang sering menemaninya ke lapangan basket, bahkan ia juga membantu team basket jika memerlukan bantuan, perannya hampir sama seperti manager club basket. Semua ini salahkan saja Jisoo yang selalu menyeretnya ke tempat itu. Kenapa Wonwoo tidak bergabung menjadi anggota club basket saja? Itu karena Wonwoo tidak berminat, ia suka bermain basket, tapi hanya untuk bersenang-senang, tidak untuk menekuninya seperti Jisoo.

Saat mereka memasuki lapangan indoor itu, lapangan terlihat ramai menandakan bahwa anggota club basket sedang melakukan permainan sekaligus latihan kecil di pagi hari. Mereka bermain masih dengan seragam sekolah, karena mereka hanya akan bermain selama beberapa puluh menit saja sampai bel pelajaran dimulai berdering.

Wonwoo yang duduk di kursi istirahat anggota team pun mengernyitkan keningnya, memfokuskan pandangannya ke satu sosok yang tidak asing baginya. Sesosok yang tengah berlari-lari, melompat, dan shoot dengan tepatnya ke ring dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan dasi longgarnya dan rambut biru keabu-abuan yang tersisir ke samping kiri. Style rambut ini...

Wonwoo berdecak setelah dapat melihat dengan jelas namja yang kini tersenyum senang seraya melakukan high five dengan temannya.

"Jisoo-ya, untuk apa kau mengizinkan Kim Mingyu itu masuk ke club basketmu?" Jisoo yang sedari tadi sibuk mengecek daftar nama anggota baru kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lapangan dan menemukan seorang siswa dengan warna rambut yang mencolok. "Oh, dia masuk? Wow, team sekolah kita akan menjadi team basket tertampan se-Seoul. Ketuanya saja setampan ini, tidak heran memiliki anggota yang tampan-tampan juga." jawab Jisoo yang sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin didengar oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendengus kesal. Ia selalu menganggap menemani Jisoo dan membantu club basket ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan karena bisa melihat mereka bermain, kadang juga ikut bermain dan juga berteman dengan anggota team. Tapi setelah ada Mingyu, rasanya ia tidak berminat untuk mengunjungi lapangan basket ini lagi.

Saat Wonwoo melemparkan tatapan malas ke arah Mingyu, Mingyu membalas tatapan Wonwoo seraya menunjukkan senyumnya yang dapat melelehkan seluruh siswi di sekolah ini, namun terlihat sangat menyebalkan bagi Wonwoo.

 **~TBC~**

My comeback ff! Hahaha, setelah lebih dari setahun meninggalkan ffn, akhirnya author balik ngetik lagi dan membawa ff Seventeen sebagai pembuka. Gimana readers? Enjoy gak? Hope you enjoy this. Agak kaku penulisannya karena memang udah lama gak ngetik hehehe XD oh yaa,, author mau nanya, boleh gak kalau d ff ini Minghao uke? XD minta izin dulu sama reader nih..

Bagaimana? Apakah ff ini diharapkan untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak, chingudeul? :D

Mohon reviewnya, ya. Gomawo~ *bow* m(_ . _)m


	2. Chapter 2

**Annoying Boy**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)**

 **Summary::**

 **Sekolah ini memiliki syarat bahwa siswa-siswinya harus kaya serta tampan dan cantik. Mingyu, siswa kelas satu menjadi idola baru di sekolah bahkan mengalahkan ketenaran para sunbae hingga membuat para sunbae kesal, terutama Wonwoo yang selalu merasa kesal setiap melihat Mingyu.**

 **(Their style according to Mansae s style)**

 **Hiwatari s Present**

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Seorang siswa yang menggunakan cardigan abu-abu yang cukup besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya hingga bagiannya menutupi separuh telapak tangannya dan tanpa dasi sehingga terkesan semakin manis itu sedaritadi duduk terdiam memandangi sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk dan terkadang melirik ke arah lapangan untuk melihat permainan basket yang iseng-isengan itu.

Merasa bosan, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya. "Aku ke kelas dulu, Soo." ujar Wonwoo menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang sibuk membaca biodata anggota baru. Saat Wonwoo berdiri dan hendak beranjak, ia terkejut saat sebuah bola basket terlempar ke arahnya. Karena lemparan yang kuat dan secara tiba-tiba itu, Wonwoo tidak sempat menangkap bola itu, ia sontak menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menutup wajahnya.

BUKK!

Wonwoo menurunkan tangannya saat melihat seorang siswa berlari ke arahnya dan menghadang bola itu agar tidak mengenai Wonwoo. Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya setelah memastikan bahwa bola itu telah terlempar jauh dari namja yang ada di belakangnya itu. Ia berbalik dan menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya pada Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya kembali ke tengah lapangan untuk melanjutkan permainannya.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mencerna kejadian tadi sebelum akhirnya mendengus, ia menoleh ke arah Jisoo yang memasang senyum anehnya padanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus. "Dia keren, bukan?" tanya Jisoo dengan nada jahilnya dan jangan lupakan senyum anehnya yang masih terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya itu.

Wonwoo melayangkan tinjunya ke lengan Jisoo dengan cukup kuat sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari lapangan indoor itu. Ia semakin tidak betah berada di lapangan ini sejak kejadian tadi. 'Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya aku adalah anak gadis yang butuh perlindungan pada saat bola melayang ke arahnya? Tapi salahnya juga, sih. Apa-apaan gayanya yang menutup wajahnya? Wonwoo memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan. 'Babo!'

Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan perasaan menyesal, menyesal karena dengan bodohnya ia tidak bisa menangkap bola itu. Ia masih tidak rela harus ditolong oleh Mingyu.

Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar derap kaki berlari ringan ke arahnya. Namja manis itu kembali menoleh ke depan dengan wajah yang semakin masam. Lihatlah kenapa ia sangat kesal pada Mingyu yang kini berhenti berlari dan memilih untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya, itu karena suasana koridor langsung berubah menjadi berisik.

Para siswi mulai bergosip tentang namja tampan itu, berteriak tertahan, dan ia terus menerus mendengar pujian demi pujian yang keluar dari mulut siswi-siswi cantik itu. Para siswa yang lewat di koridor itupun tak kalah heboh, entah heboh karena kagum ataupun iri. Pokoknya Wonwoo tidak suka dengan suasana ribut ini.

Padahal dulu saat masa-masa ia dan teman-temannya sedang terkenal, tidak seheboh dan seribut ini. Kenapa hanya karena kedatangan makhluk yang memiliki rambut biru ini membuat mereka lebih heboh? Apa perlu Wonwoo mengecat rambutnya menjadi biru juga atau bahkan hijau agar para siswi itu lebih heboh padanya? Eh? Kenapa kesannya Wonwoo malah iri pada ketenaran Mingyu?

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo datar. "Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Mingyu. "Kenapa kau berhenti bermain basket dan malah ke sini?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Itu karena sebentar lagi bel akan berdering, aku harus bersiap-siap di kelas." jawab Mingyu santai. Wonwoo menghela napasnya. "Lalu kenapa kau mengikutiku? Berjalan di sampingku?" Kali ini Wonwoo mengeluarkan nada kesalnya.

"Aku tidak mengikuti sunbae, kelasku memang ada di arah yang sana," Mingyu menunjuk ke arah depan, di mana itu adalah arah yang sama dengan kelas Wonwoo. Wonwoo megerutkan keningnya tidak suka.

"Dan lagi, aku berjalan di samping sunbae untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau ada bola basket yang melayang ke arah sunbae lagi, jadi aku bisa menghadang bola itu untuk sunbaenim." lanjut Mingyu dengan senyum manisnya. Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Mingyu tertawa kemudian berlari meninggalkan Wonwoo yang menahan malu dan kesalnya itu.

'Sialan Kim Mingyu itu.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo lebih memilih untuk melihat ke luar jendela dan melihat adik-adik kelasnya yang sedang berada di lapangan luas itu daripada memperhatikan guru sejarahnya yang tengah menjelaskan di depan kelas. Ia sudah menahan rasa kantuknya lebih dari satu jam, dan pelajaran yang membosankan ini belum juga berakhir, dua les pelajaran terasa sangat memberatkan jiwa dan raga.

Awalnya ia hanya melihat sekilas ke arah segerombolan siswa-siswi yang entah sedang apa itu. Saat Wonwoo memicingkan matanya, melihat ke arah lapangannya yang luas dari lantai dua ini membuatnya harus menajamkan matanya agar dapat melihat wajah makhluk-makhluk yang ada di bawah sana, ia mendapati sesosok adik kelasnya yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat. Kenapa sedari pagi, bahkan sedari semalam ia selalu menemukan keberadaan adik kelas berambut biru itu di manapun? 'Ya Tuhan, apa fungsi mataku ini hanya untuk melihat keberadaan Mingyu?' batinnya miris.

Mengingat kejadian yang sangat menyebalkan di pagi hari tadi membuat Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kelas, lebih memilih untuk mendengar penjelasan gurunya dari pada melihat namja itu. Namun belum semenit Wonwoo melihat ke arah depan kelas, ia kembali menoleh ke arah jendela kelas yang ada di sampingnya ini. 'Seburuk-buruknya melihat Mingyu, lebih buruk lagi mendengar ocehan sonsaengnim.' pikir Wonwoo seraya menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia melihat gerak-gerik namja berambut biru yang sedang bermain futsal itu. Ia tidak mengenal adik kelas yang lain selain manusia berambut biru itu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk melihat gerak-gerik namja tampan itu. Berlari ke sana kemari dengan lincahnya, dan setelah melakukan score, Mingyu berlari mengelilingi lapangan dengan senyum bangganya. Tanpa sadar, Wonwoo menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Tertawa kecil saat melihat Mingyu menjahili temannya.

Tuk!

"Aww!" ringis Wonwoo pelan saat merasakan sebuah spidol mendarat indah di kepalanya. "Guru dan papan tulis ada di depan sini bukan di jendela itu, Jeon Wonwoo." tegur guru berkacamata itu. Wonwoo mengelus kepalanya seraya mencibirkan bibirnya dengan tangan yang mengoperkan spidol gurunya itu melalui teman di depannya. 'Mingyu selalu membuatku sial.'

Jisoo tersenyum tertahan ke arah teman sebangkunya yang baru saja ditegur oleh guru itu. Wonwoo yang melihat senyum mengejek itu langsung menyiku lengan Jisoo.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertawa sendiri tadi?" tanya Jisoo dengan bisik-bisik. Wonwoo mendengus. "Tidak ada, hanya tidak sengaja melihat orang bodoh." balasnya asal, ia sungguh malas jika harus menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting Jisoo yang berakhir dirinya harus menerima kedatangan si spidol untuk yang kedua kalinya. Wonwoo memutar bola matanya saat mendengar cekikikan dari arah belakangnya. Ia tahu suara siapa itu, pasti Seungcheol dan Soonyoung.

KRIINGGG!

Jisoo menghela napasnya dengan lega, akhirnya ia dapat melewati pelajaran ini dengan selamat, ia hampir mengira bahwa sebelum pelajan sejarah berakhir napasnya telah berhenti saking kerasnya usahanya untuk menahan kantuk.

"Ayo ke kantin!" seru Soonyoung semangat. "Ayoo!" balas Seungcheol yang keluar dari bangkunya dan memukul meja Junghan dengan cukup kuat, hingga membuat namja cantik berambut panjang yang diikat itu tersontak dan terbangun. Wonwoo menguap, dengan tatapan malasnya ia melihat ke arah teman-temannya. "Aku sedang malas keluar." ujarnya. Dengan serentak Jisoo, Seungcheol dan Soonyoung menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk bangun, sedangkan Junghan di belakang sibuk menguap. Tidak ada pilihan bagi Wonwoo, ia dengan terpaksa diseret oleh ketiga temannya yang sangat semangat untuk ke kantin itu.

Wonwoo menduduki salah satu meja yang ada di bagian tengah kantin, ia sedang tidak lapar, sedangkan keempat temannya yang lain sibuk memesan makanan. Namja manis itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, menoleh ke arah kanan untuk mendengar percakapan atau mungkin gosip yang tengah dibicarakan para siswi yang duduk di meja sebelahnya. Menoleh ke arah lain karena merasa tidak tertarik dengan percakapan mereka, mata Wonwoo tidak sengaja melihat sebungkus roti terletak di samping lengan kirinya.

Wonwoo menurunkan tangannya dari dagunya dan menatap bingung ke arah roti itu. Ia kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya. 'Tadi di sini tidak ada apa-apa. Apa ada yang ketinggalan atau salah taruh?' pikir Wonwoo yang tidak berani mengambil roti itu, ia kemudian menjauhkan roti itu dari lengannya, ya bisa saja ia tidak sengaja menimpa roti itu dengan tangannya 'kan? Penyet dong roti orang.

Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat keempat temannya yang masih sibuk di depan counter, sudut mata namja manis itu menangkap sesosok manusia melewati mejanya seraya meletakkan sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu adalah sekotak susu. Tanpa melihat wajah manusia yang sedang berjalan menjauhinya itupun Wonwoo sudah tahu dengan jelas siapa itu, satu-satunya siswa yang berambut biru keabu-abuan. Ia hendak menegur Mingyu, namun namja tinggi itu telah berjalan cukup jauh dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Sayup-sayup terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari meja-meja di dekatnya. Jelas saja, Mingyu adalah idol dan pusat perhatian di sekolah ini, apapun yang namja tampan itu lakukan pasti akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan, terutama pada saat Mingyu memberikan makanan pada orang yang tidak dekat padanya.

Wonwoo memandangi roti dan susu itu. 'Apa ini untukku?' pikirnya bingung. Mingyu hanya meletakkannya begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun, jelas ia bingung apakah namja tampan tadi hanya menitipkan makanannya, menjebaknya atau benar-benar diberikan untuknya? Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Mingyu yang tengah menoleh ke arahnya. "Ini maksudnya apa?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa suara, hanya menggunakan gerakan mulut. Namja manis itu mengenyitkan keningnya saat Mingyu hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya kemudian kembali bercanda gurau dengan teman-temannya.

"Wonwoo-ya, dapat dari mana itu?" tanya Seungcheol melihat roti dan sekotak susu yang ada di tangan Wonwoo. Soonyoung yang duduk di samping Wonwoo menyeruput jus jeruknya. "Itu 'kan roti dan susu yang dijual di kantin ini, kapan kau membelinya?" tanya namja blonde itu.

Wonwoo menaikkan kedua bahunya, ia malas menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya. Melihat teman-temannya menyantap makanan begitu lahap, Wonwoo akhirnya memilih untuk meminum susu kotak itu, meskipun dengan perasaan gengsi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KRINGG!

Saat mendengar bel berdering, Jisoo dengan segera memasukkan semua buku-bukunya ke dalam tas kemudian menarik tangan Wonwoo yang juga telah selesai menyimpan buku-bukunya. "Ayo ke lapangan, Woo! Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan semua angota baru dan mendengar mereka memanggilku ketua, ahahaha!" Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Jisoo. Wonwoo sudah terbiasa dengan sikap namja yang tengah menariknya itu, karena jika ada anggota baru masuk maka mereka akan memanggil sahabatnya itu dengan ketua, dan panggilan itu sangat disukai dan dibanggakan olehnya.

"Tapi... aku malas." gumam Wonwoo mengingat ada Mingyu di sana. Jisoo menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh dan manatap Wonwoo dalam. "Aku tahu alasan kenapa kau malas dan alasan itu tidak kuterima." ujarnya yang kemudian kembali menarik tangan Wonwoo. Namja manis itu memutar bola matanya yang diikuti dengan helaan napas.

Kriett

Jisoo masuk dan diikuti oleh Wonwoo, sedikit terkejut melihat suasana di lapangan indoor ini, banyak sekali siswi-siswi yang duduk di kursi penonton dan berteriak heboh melihat permainan kecil yang para anggota sedang mainkan. Jisoo menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan 'Ada apa ini?', sedangkan Wonwoo mendengus. "Apa lagi kalau bukan gara-gara Mingyu?" jawabnya malas. Sejak mengetahui bahwa Mingyu bergabung dengan club basket, banyak siswi-siswi yang rela pulang lebih siang dari biasanya untuk menonton Mingyu, dan ini adalah hari pertama menonton Mingyu latihan.

Melihat Jisoo dan Wonwoo masuk ke lapangan, semua anggota club basket menghentikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing kemudian serentak berkumpul di depan bangku cadangan, para siswi mendesah kecewa saat melihat Mingyu berhenti bermain. Jisoo dan Wonwoo duduk di bangku cadangan itu, di susul olwh Seungcheol yang duduk di samping Wonwoo. Ya, Seungcheol bergabung dengan team utama basket bersama Jisoo, bahkan dapat dibilang bahwa Seungcheol adalah tangan kanan Jisoo dalam mengajari dan mengontrol semua anggota.

Jisoo berdehem pelan dan berdiri menghadap semua siswa yang ada di depannya. "Hello and welcome for newbie, hari ini aku akan melihat kemampuan kalian sejauh mana. Sebelum itu, aku akan memanggil nama-nama anggota baru dan perkenalkan diri kalian." ujarnya dengan nada seriusnya, tidak lupa setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya ia menutupnya dengan senyum menawannya yang membuat para siswi yang ada di bangku penonton kembali heboh.

Jisoo memulai absensinya, perkenalan anggota baru pun berjalan dengan lancar hingga akhirnya giliran seorang siswa dengan wajah kebaratan.

"Hansol Vernon Chwe." Jisoo merasa lidahnya terlilit saat menyebut nama itu, ia tidak biasa dan tidak pernah membaca nama seperti itu. Lapangan mulai heboh saat Vernon maju ke depan.

"Hansol Vernon Chwe imnida, panggil saja Vernon. Saya dari kelas 1-A, alasan bergabung karena ingin mengembangkan kemampuanku dan kemudian ikut bertanding." ujarnya dengan percaya diri. Jisoo menggerakkan mulutnya mengucapkan 'Wow' tanpa suara. Ia kemudian mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Vernon kembali ke barisannya.

"Kim Mingyu." ucap Jisoo. Para siswi yang ada di kursi penonton kembali heboh, bahkan lebih heboh dari yang tadi. Wonwoo memutar bola matanya seraya memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke telinga kirinya, sedangkan Seungcheol tertawa kecil melihat kekesalan Wonwoo.

Mingyu maju ke depan Jisoo dengan senyumnya. Sejenak suasana menjadi hening, para siswi ingin mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Mingyu. "Kim Mingyu imnida, dari kelas 1-A, alasan masuk ke club basket karena ini adalah hobbyku sejak kecil." ujarnya. "Kyaaaa!" Lapangan kembali heboh. Wonwoo mendengus seraya melihat ke arah lain. "Tidak ada yang istimewa, kenapa mereka heboh?" tanya Wonwoo dengan gumaman kecil pada Seungcheol yang duduk di sampingnya. Seungcheol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ketampanan Mingyu memang berbeda, begitulah pikirnya.

Jisoo mengangguk kemudian kembali melihat nama terakhir yang belum ia panggil. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat nama itu. "Xu Minghao." Senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat seorang siswa dengan rambut blonde perm dan ekspresi lucunya maju ke depan dan menghadap Jisoo. "Ne, Xu Minghao imnida, dari kelas 1-A, alasan masuk ke club basket hanya untuk coba-coba dan menghabiskan waktu saja." ujarnya jujur.

"Memangnya kau tidak ada kerjaan lain untuk mengisi waktumu?" tanya Jisoo. Minghao menggelengkan kepalanya. Jisoo tertawa kecil menunjukkan senyum gentlenya. "Kau sangat lucu. Baiklah, kembali ke barisanmu." Minghao menganggukkan kepalanya dan berbalik.

"Baiklah, untuk mengetahui kemampuan kalian sampai mana, kita lakukan permainan kecil tapi serius. Lima lawan lima, anggota baru lawan senior. Lima orang pertama yang bermain adalah Mingyu, Vernon, Minghao, Sunghyun, Junseok melawan para senior yaitu aku sendiri, Seungcheol, Leehyun, Jaehun, dan..." Jisoo tidak sengaja melihat gerak-gerik Seungcheol yang meunjuk-nunjuk Wonwoo dari belakang. "Wonwoo."

Wonwoo terlonjak saat mendengar namanya disebut. "Apa? Aku bukan anggota, untuk apa aku ikut bermain." tolak Wonwoo. "Ayolah, bantu kami. Biasanya juga kau selalu mau ikut main." ujar Jisoo. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sedang malas."

"Ayolah, Woo. Selama sebulan liburan, kau tidak pernah ikut bermain basket dan hanya bermalas-malasan di rumah. Kau tidak takut menjadi buncit karena tidak olahraga selama satu bulan ini?" tanya Seungcheol. "Biarkan." jawab Wonwoo cuek. Bermain melawan Mingyu? Huh, ia malas berebutan bola dengan makhluk berambut biru itu.

"Kau takut, ya?" tanya Jisoo. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ketua club basket itu sukses membuat Wonwoo menatapnya dengan tajam. Takut? Pada siapa? Hoobae? Big no! Wonwoo mendengus kesal. "Okay, Jisoo. Aku main!" jawab Wonwoo dengan penuh penekanan.

Namja manis itu menunduk dan mengeratkan ikatan tali sepatunya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdiri dari bangkunya saat melihat Mingyu yang berdiri tepat di depannya, tentunya dengan senyum yang menyebalkan baginya. Namja tampan itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo melihat tangan Mingyu sebelum akhirnya beralih menatap mata namja tampan yang tiga detik kemudian mengatakan sesuatu,

"Ayo kita bermain, Wonwoo-sunbaenim."

 **~TBC~**

Yuhuuu, akhirnya selesai juga chaptee 2 nyaaa~ Lega rasanyaa.. Dan author mau jelasin kalau beberapa scene di sini tuh author ambil dari scene MV Mansae yang menurut author cocok untuk character mereka XD

 **Thanks a lot buat readers dan reviewers::**

 **youju, 270, lulu-shi, Ayhuu795, bbihunminkook, elferani, kookies, korokurakwayun, kinongjbz7, Yeri960, Baby Yoongi, yo yo jiminie, Aprikai868, shabrinadivaniarl, Arin Melody752, riani98, MIKKIkane**

Terimakasih udah mau baca dan terima kasih udah mau review *bow*

Okay, akhir kata dari author untuk chapter ini,

Review, please~ :) Gomawo *bow* m(_ _)m


	3. Chapter 3

**Annoying Boy**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)**

 **Summary::**

 **Sekolah ini memiliki syarat bahwa siswa-siswinya harus kaya serta tampan dan cantik. Mingyu, siswa kelas satu menjadi idola baru di sekolah bahkan mengalahkan ketenaran para sunbae hingga membuat para sunbae kesal, terutama Wonwoo yang selalu merasa kesal setiap melihat Mingyu.**

 **(Their style according to Mansae's style)**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

Enjoy~

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Wonwoo berdiri tanpa menerima tangan Mingyu, ia berjalan melewati namja tampan yang hanya tersenyum itu. Mingyu berbalik dan berjalan mendekati teamnya. "Kita bermain 15 menit." ujar Jisoo.

Priiit!

Jump ball pun dilakukan yang diperebutkan oleh Mingyu dan Jisoo. Jisoo berhasil mengambil first ball dan mengopernya pada Seungcheol, yang kemudian Seungcheol mengoper bola itu pada Wonwoo yang berada di dekat ring. Namja yang satu-satunya tidak memakai seragam basket di lapangan itu berhasil menangkap bola, mendribble sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbalik hendak memasukkan bola itu ke ring. Namja manis berambut hitam itu menghentikan gerakannya setelah berbalik karena Mingyu berdiri tepat di depannya, jarak mereka sangat dekat, hanya bola yang ada di tangan Wonwoolah yang memisahkan jarak mereka.

Wonwoo menengadah untuk melihat Mingyu yang tersenyum tipis, jika pelanggaran diperbolehkan dalam permainan 15 menit ini, namja manis itu sudah pasti akan melempar bola yang ada di tangannya itu ke wajah Mingyu. Berdecak kecil sebelum akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia melempar bola itu ke arah kanannya dan berhasil di tangkap oleh teman seteamnya. Seraya menatap Mingyu dengan kesal, Wonwoo memilih untuk berbalik dan berjaga di luar garis setengah lingkaran. Baru semenit bermain sudah membuatnya kesal berada di area yang sama dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu membawa bola itu mendekati ring lalu mengopernya pada Vernon. Saat Vernon melakukan shoot, bola itu berhasil direbut oleh Jisoo dan kemudian melemparnya dengan cepat pada Wonwoo yang tidak siap menerima bola. Bola berwarna orange itu hampir mengenai kepala Wonwoo jika tidak berhasil ditangkap oleh Mingyu. Ia kembali mendapatkan senyuman dari namja berambut biru keabu-abuan itu. Sepertinya Wonwoo sedang mengalami déjà vu, namun kali ini kasusnya berbeda, Mingyu tidaklah menolongnya, melainkan mencuri bolanya! Dengan rasa kesal yang entah keberapa kalinya, Wonwoo berlari untuk mengejar bolanya. Sial, Mingyu berhasil mencetak skor.

Permainan telah berjalan selama 14 menit dan skor mereka sejauh ini adalah 8 untuk kelas 10 dan 10 untuk kelas 12. Permainan terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya Mingyu untuk pertama kalinya melakukan lay up dan berhasil memasukkan bolanya ke ring. Hal itu sontak membuat penonton yang ada di sana heboh melihat gaya Mingyu yang sangat keren menurut mereka. Wonwoo terdiam melihat Mingyu, jujur ia merasa bahwa gerakan Mingyu tadi cukup keren, namun kembali merutuki adik kelasnya itu setelah menyadari bahwa skor mereka seri.

Entah mata Wonwoo yang salah melihat atau bagaimana, ia merasa kalau Mingyu menyeringai kecil ke arahnya. Atau mungkin itu hanya bayangannya saja karena saking kesalnya ia pada Mingyu? Ia kemudian hendak berlari ke area lawan, namun sesosok bertubuh tinggi menghalanginya. "Ck!" Itulah yang muncul dari mulut Wonwoo. Mingyu menghalanginya. Setelah menghindar dengan berlari ke sana-sini, akhirnya Wonwoo dapat menjauhkan diri dari Mingyu.

"Jeon!" teriak Seungcheol. Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Seungcheol dan langsung menerima lemparan bola mendadak dari ketua OSIS itu. Dengan spontan Wonwoo mendribble bola itu mendekati garis lingkaran dan shoot!

Priiitt!

Dan three point yang diperoleh Wonwoo mengakhiri permainan kecil mereka. Kelas 12 menang dengan skor 13-10. Wonwoo menyempatkan diri untuk menunjukkan senyum bangganya pada Mingyu. Mingyu hanya merespon dengan tawa kecil.

"Woooh! Seperti biasanya, kau keren, Jeon!" ujar Seungcheol senang seraya merangkul Wonwoo sejenak kemudian berlari kecil ke bangku cadangan. Wonwoo menyusul Seungcheol dengan langkah pelan. Namja manis itu terkejut saat menerima lemparan bola. Ia kembali berdecak pelan saat mengetahui bahwa Mingyulah yang melempar bola itu padanya dari bangku cadangannya.

"Kau hebat, sunbae." ujarnya dengan senyum tampannya. Wonwoo memasang mimik malasnya kemudian melempar bola itu kembali pada Mingyu. Ia kembali berjalan ke bangku cadangan yang tengah diduduki oleh teman-temannya. "Wonwoo sunbae!" Mingyu kembali memanggilnya, ia menoleh dengan kening berkerut. Namja manis itu kembali mendapatkan lemparan, kali ini adalah sebotol air mineral. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Mingyu berbalik dan bergabung dengan para anggota baru yang tengah berkumpul mendengarkan arahan dari Jisoo.

Wonwoo mendengus sebelum akhirnya berjalan sambil membuka tutup botol itu dan meminumnya. Kebetulan sedang haus. Namun, baru satu tegukkan, namja manis itu menyadari sesuatu, ia dengan segera menjauhkan botol itu dari bibirnya dan melihat air yang ada di dalam botol transparan itu. Isinya sudah setengah. Dan Wonwoo baru menyadari saat ia membuka tutup botol itu tadi tidak ada suara 'krek'. Namja manis itu melihat ke arah Mingyu dengan tatapan membunuh disertai rutukan dari bibir kecilnya. Itu adalah botol air minum bekas Mingyu yang tinggal setengah, dan dengan bodohnya Wonwoo tidak menyadarinya.

"Wonwoo! Seungcheol hyung! Jisoo! Aku menonton permai-" BUKKK!

Soonyoung yang tengah berlari ke arah bangku cadangan tidak sengaja menabrak Minghao yang tengah minum. "Uhuk! Uhk! Uhukk!" Minghao tersedak, pipi, dagu dan seragam basketnya basah.

"Ah! Maaf, maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Soonyoung panik. Namja berambut blonde lurus itu dengan segera mengelap wajah Minghao dengan lengan blazernya. Hal itu sontak menarik perhatian banyak orang di lapangan itu, termasuk Jisoo.

Minghao melambai-lambaikan tangannya, memberitahu Soonyoung bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. "Ah!" Minghao mengernyit bingung saat melihat Soonyoung memukul keningnya sendiri kemudian mencari sesuatu di saku blazernya. Namja bermata sipit itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna kuning dan memberikannya pada Minghao. "Pakailah." ujarnya. Minghao menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu kemudian menunduk kecil. "Terima kasih." gumamnya.

"Ah, aku juga melihatmu bermain tadi. Kau hebat untuk ukuran anak kelas 10." ujar Soonyoung dengan senyum di wajahnya seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Minghao. Minghao balas tersenyum disertai tundukkan kecil tanda terima kasih.

"Ehem, Minghao, ayo bergabung dengan yang lainnya, aku akan memberi pengarahan lebih sekalian membahas jadwal latihan." ujar Jisoo yang menghampiri kedua blonde itu. Minghao mengangguk sebelum akhirnya beranjak dan berkumpul dengan teman-teman seangkatannya.

"Berhentilah mengganggu ketenangan anggota baru kita." ujar Jisoo. "Aku tidak mengganggunya, hanya tidak sengaja menabraknya saja. Oh ya! Kau sangat keren, man. Untung kau tidak kalah dengan hoobae, setidaknya tidak mempermalukanku." ujar Soonyoung seraya memberikan kepalan tangannya pada Jisoo.

Jisoo meninju kecil kepalan tangan yang diberikan Soonyoung seraya tersenyum bangga. "Tidak perlu banyak bicara, kau hanya perlu berhenti bolos dan seringlah latihan. Atau kau ingin menjadi penonton seperti tadi untuk selamanya?" jawab Jisoo. Soonyoung tertawa kecil seraya mengusap rambut blondenya. "Aku sedang sibuk, Jisoo-ya. Aku akan ikut latihan jika aku tidak sibuk. Lagian permainanku tidak memburuk, 'kan? Hahaha!" Jisoo berdecak mendengar alasan anggota sekaligus sahabatnya yang sering bolos latihan basket ini. "Sibuk apa memangnya?" tanya namja tampan itu.

"Sibuk memainkan PSP terbaruku, ahahahaa!" Soonyoung berlari menghindari Jisoo seraya tertawa lepas. Ia berlari menghampiri Seungcheol dan menggunakan namja tampan itu sebagai tamengnya dari Jisoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam 4.30 sore, Jisoo, Seungcheol, dan Wonwoo berjalan bersama dalam perjalanan pulang. Ketiga namja itu lebih suka pulang dengan jalan kaki karena rumah mewah mereka tidak jauh dari sekolah, dan lagi jika mereka pulang dengan jalan kaki, mereka bisa pulang bersama meskipun hanya sebentar saja karena mereka akan berpisah di perempatan. Namun tidak setiap hari berjalan kaki, tentunya lebih sering naik mobil. Setelah berpisah, Wonwoo berjalan sendirian dengan tas ransel yang di tenteng di pundak kanannya dan tangan kanan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Namja bermata tajam itu berhenti di depan sebuah toko yang menjual aksesoris dan barang-barang unik. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak. 'Mau beli apa, ya?'. Ia lalu memilih untuk masuk ke dalam toko itu untuk melihat-lihat, ia sedang ingin membeli sesuatu dari toko ini. Ia berjalan melihat-lihat barang-barang unik dan aksesoris yang tergantung. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang tak asing sedang memilih aksesoris yang ada di kedua tangannya.

'Sial.' pikir Wonwoo yang hendak berbalik dan keluar dari toko itu. "Wonwoo sunbae?" panggil namja yang paling tidak disukai oleh Wonwoo itu. Wonwoo menghela napas, padahal ia berharap Mingyu tidak menyadari keberadaannya. "Sedang apa sunbae di sini?" tanya namja tinggi itu. "Berenang." jawab Wonwoo asal. Sudah jelas ini toko aksesoris, ya tentunya ia datang untuk membeli aksesoris, memangnya apalagi?

Mingyu tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. "Begitu, ya." responnya yang kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya. Wonwoo akhirnya memilih untuk kembali melihat-lihat, berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan adik kelasnya itu. Saat namja manis itu berjalan melewati belakang Mingyu, adik kelasnya itu kembali memanggilnya. "Wonwoo sunbae," Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. Ada apa lagi?

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada malas. "Menurut sunbae mana lebih bagus? Ini atau ini?" tanya Mingyu menunjukkan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka kecil beruang di tangan kanannya dan orang-orangan Korea di tangan kirinya.

Wonwoo melihat benda yang ada di tangan Mingyu cukup lama. "Ini gantungan kunci couple, 'kan?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu mengangguk. "Untuk… pacarmu?" tanyanya lagi. Mingyu tampak berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin." Jawabnya singkat. Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. "Aku tak habis pikir ada yang mau denganmu." ujar Wonwoo seraya melihat-lihat antara beruang atau orang-orangan Korea.

"Heh, tentu saja ada. Bahkan banyak yang mau denganku." jawab Mingyu. Wonwoo berdecak pelan, ia lupa kalau Mingyu ini sangat terkenal di kalangan yeoja, hanya di matanya saja Mingyu itu tidak menarik. Iya, salahkan saja matanya yang tidak begitu baik dalam melihat cowok tampan.

"Umm, mungkin beruang? Tapi, apa tidak terlalu kekanakan menggunakan gantungan kunci boneka beruang couple?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu tampak berpikir sejenak. "Iya, ya. Agak memalukan. Lalu apa, dong?" Mingyu mengembalikan gantungan kunci itu ke tempat semua. Ia melihat-lihat benda lain. "Cincin, gelang atau kalung mungkin?" jawab Wonwoo yang terdengar sedikit malas. Ia mulai bosan membantu Mingyu mencari barang couple-an untuk pacarnya. Itu 'kan untuk pacar Mingyu, untuk apa bertanya padanya?

Wonwoo kemudian berbalik dan hendak ke rak sebelah, namuan suara Mingyu lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya. "Yang ini?" tanya namja tampan itu menunjukkan sepasang cincin berwarna silver polos. "Hm." gumam Wonwoo. "Beli yang untuk dipakai di jari kelingking atau telunjuk, ya? Atau jari tengah?" Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. "Jempol kaki." jawabnya singkat kemudian benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan Mingyu, bahkan ia berjalan keluar dari toko. Tidak tahan berlama-lama di tempat yang sama dengan adik kelas yang menurutnya idiot itu.

Mingyu menatap punggung Wonwoo yang semakin menjauh dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajah tampannya. Ia kemudian mengambil sepasang cincin yang berukuran kecil dan berjalan ke meja kasir. Tidak lupa masih menunjukkan senyum menawannya yang membuat para wanita yang ada di toko itu memperhatikannya terus.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menendang batu-batu yang terdapat dekat di kakinya. Rumahnya tidak jauh lagi, hanya melewati dua belokan lagi. Ia menengadah ke atas, menatap langit yang kini telah terlihat berwarna kejinggaan. Ia merasa bosan dan juga kesal. Ia merasa aneh kenapa ia selalu bertemu dengan Mingyu di mana saja ia berada? Jangan-jangan saat ia pulang ke rumah, ada Mingyu di sana juga. Ah, tentang Mingyu, Wonwoo kembali teringat dengan pacarnya Mingyu. Lebih tepatnya Wonwoo penasaran.

'Dia sudah punya pacar rupanya. Kalau sudah punya pacar untuk apa tebar pesona di sekolah? Apa pacarnya itu siswi di sekolah? Mungkin yeoja di kelasnya. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat dia dekat dengan yeoja di sekolah. Atau mungkin bukan di sekolah kita?' pikir Wonwoo. Ia mengacak rambutnya kemudian mendengus. "Untuk apa aku memikirkan itu? Tidak penting." gumam namja manis itu saat ia telah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadi pagi aku disiram air oleh ibuku hanya karena aku belum bangun setelah panggilan ketiganya." cerita Soonyoung dengan kesal. Seungcheol, Junghan, Wonwoo dan Jisoo tertawa. "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan semalam sampai tidak bisa bangun seperti itu?" tanya Junghan. "Aku sibuk." jawab namja blonde itu singkat. "Sibuk PSP? Sepertinya aku harus menyarankan ibumu untuk membuang benda itu." ujar Jisoo.

Soonyoung memutar bola matanya. "Sudah terlanjur." jawabnya. Keempat temannya sontak melihat ke arahnya. "Hah? Benar-benar dibuang?" tanya Jisoo tidak percaya. Soonyoung mengangguk. "Tadi pagi."

"Ahahahahah!" tawa keempat namja lainnya, tawa yang membuat Soonyoung semakin kesal.

Tawa Wonwoo terhenti saat melihat Mingyu berjalan ke arahnya, sebenarnya bukan ke arahnya, Mingyu berjalan berlawan arah dengan arah jalan Wonwoo hingga membuat mereka harus berpapasan. Wonwoo berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke arah Mingyu, ia hanya menatap lurus, bahkan saat Mingyu tepat berada di sampingnya ia tetap menatap lurus. Entah kenapa ia tidak ingin menatap mata Mingyu, tapi hal ini justru membuat Wonwoo semakin canggung.

Ia tersontak saat Mingyu berhenti dan menyelipkan sesuatu ke tangannya kemudian melanjutkan jalannya. Wonwoo melihat cupcake yang ada di tangannya dengan kening berkerut. Sambil masih berjalan, Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang dan menatap punggung Mingyu dengan tatapan bingung. 'Untuk apa dia memberiku ini?' batinnya. Ia kemudian melihat cup kertas yang berwarna baby blue dan terdapat gambar teddy bear, di samping gambar teddy bear itu terdapat tulisan 'Good Morning'. Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya. Masih tidak mengerti maksud Mingyu memberinya cupcake ini.

Mata Wonwoo tidak sengaja melihat Seungcheol yang terus menerus menguap. Ia tertawa kecil. "Seungcheol hyung, makan ini dan berhentilah menguap." Ujarnya seraya melemparkan cupcake pemberian Mingyu pada Seungcheol. Seungcheol tentu saja menerimanya dengan senang hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KRIIINGGG!

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi. Para siswa yang sebagian besar hampir tertidur di pelajara bahasa Korea itupun sontak langsung membuka mata mereka lebar-lebar setelah mendengar suara yang telah ditunggu-tunggu itu.

"Ayo ke kantin, aku lapar." ujar Junghan. Ia menarik tangan Seungcheol yang duduk di depannya agar segera bangun dari posisi telungkup di mejanya. Dengan malas, Seungcheol pun kemudian berdiri dan beranjak dari kursinya, menyusul teman-temannya yang berjalan di depannya.

"Woah, hari ini kantin sangat ramai." komentar Soonyoung setelah memasuki are kantin yang bernuansa bak restoran berbintang lima itu. Untuk saja masih ada satu meja yang kosong. Dengan segera, Seungcheol, Junghan dan Soonyoung berlari ke arah meja itu, tidak ingin orang lain menempati meja itu terlebih dahulu. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan melewati meja itu menuju counter kantin. "Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Jisoo. "Aku jjajangmyeon saja dan minumnya, ummm… Cola." jawab Soonyoung. "Aku burger dan jus jeruk." pesan Junghan. "Sama dengan Soonyoung. Oh ya, dan satu porsi daging panggang." pesan Seungcheol. Jisoo mengangguk kemudian menyusul Wonwoo. Namja tampan yang mendapat sebutan 'Gentleman' itu mendengus kecil saat mendapati Wonwoo telah berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke meja dengan pesanannya sendiri di tangannya, tentu saja dengan senyum manis yang terpampang di wajahnya. Dasar tidak setia kawan.

"Woahh, aku tidak tahu kalau hari ini ada menu sphagetti. Tahu begitu aku pesan sphagetti saja." keluh Soonyoung saat Wonwoo telah meletakkan pesanannya di meja. Ada sphagetti, kimbap, French fries, jus apel dan pudding rasa stroberi. "Kenapa banyak sekali?" tanya Junghan bingung. Tidak biasanya Wonwoo makan sebanyak itu. Wonwoo menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, hanya ingin membelinya saja. Makanlah." jawab Wonwoo kemudian meletakkan sekotak french fries medium sizenya di tengah-tengah meja agar teman-temannya dapat mengambil dan memakannya.

"Sunbaenim, boleh kami ikut duduk di sini? Tidak ada meja yang kosong lagi." Keempat siswa yang tengah berbincang itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat suara seorang namja menginterupsi. Mereka sontak melihat ke arah Mingyu yang tengah memegang nampan yang berisi makanannya dengan senyum ramah terpampang di wajah tampannya. Wonwoo hendak membuka mulutnya namun dipotong oleh Seungcheol. "Oh tentu saja boleh, duduklah sesukamu." ujar sang ketua OSIS yang tampan itu. Wonwoo menatap Seungcheol. 'Sesuka kepalamu, aku baru saja mau menyuruhnya mencari meja lain yang tidak begitu banyak orang.' batin Wonwoo yang hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia kembali menghela napas saat melihat Mingyu memilih untuk duduk tepat di depan Wonwoo.

Ternyata Mingyu tidak sendirian, di belakangnya ada Minghao yang juga tengah membawa nampannya. Ia duduk tepat di samping kiri Mingyu dan di samping kanan Soonyoung. Jisoo kembali dengan nampan yang berisi penuh dengan makanan. Ia kemudian menendang kursi Soonyoung. "Pesananmu tidak muat di nampanku, ke sana ambil sediri!" Senyum yang awalnya tercetak di wajah Soonyoung kini telah hilang, ia mencibir ke arah Jisoo seraya beranjak ke counter untuk mengambil makanannya.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini? Semua meja penuh, ya?" tanya Jisoo pada MIngyu dan Minghao saat ia telah meletakkan nampannya ke meja kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Wonwoo, tepat di depan Minghao. Kedua hoobaenya pun menganggukkan kepala mereka. Soonyoung telah kembali dengan makanannya. Dan mereka pun mulai untuk makan. Jisoo tidak sengaja mengalihkan perhatiannya pada makanan Minghao. "Eh? Kau tidak memesan minuman?" tanya Jisoo pada Minghao. Minghao tertegun. "Ah iya, ya. Aku lupa." jawab Minghao dengan ekspresi lucunya.

Jisoo tertawa kecil kemudian memberikan milkshake coklatnya pada Minghao. "Untukmu." ujarnya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, sunbae. Aku bisa minum saat kembali ke kelas nanti." Minghao mengembalikan milkshake itu pada Jisoo. Jisoo tertsenyum pada Minghao. "Kalau begitu kita bagi berdua saja."

Wonwoo tertawa mengejek pada Jisoo. "Tidak biasanya kau ingin berbagi minuman dengan orang lain?" tanyanya. Jisoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek. "Kau mau berbagi minuman denganku juga, sunbae?" tanya Mingyu seraya menggeser sedikit minuman bubble teanya ke arah Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengernyit kesal seraya menunjukkan gaya hendak menusuk Mingyu dengan garpu yang ada di tangannya. Mingyu tertawa kecil melihat reaksi lucu yang diberikan oleh Wonwoo.

"Oh ya, hyung. Cupcake tadi pagi apa kau sudah memakannya?" tanya MIngyu. Wonwoo menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia tertegun. "Cupcake?"

"Oh, cupcakenya sangat en-" Perkataan Seungcheol terpotong saat sepotong kimbap dipaksa masuk ke mulut ketua OSIS itu oleh Wonwoo. "Makanlah yang banyak, hyung. Bantu aku, aku tidak bisa menghabiskan makananku." ujar Wonwoo dengan senyum di wajahnya. Mingyu hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo sunbae, hari ini ada pudding, ya? Aku tidak tahu." ujar Minghao melihat pudding berwarna pink yang ada di nampan Wonwoo. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau mau?" Sebelum Minghao sempat menjawab pertanyaannya, ia telah mengambil puddingnya dan memberikannya pada Minghao. "Ambillah." ujarnya. Minghao tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Terima kasih, sunbaenim." Mingyu yang melihat perlakuan Wonwoo ke Minghao pun tanpa menunjukkan senyum tipisnya.

"Kau mau pudding? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu sebanyak yang kau mau, sebagai tanda maafku atas kejadian semalam." ujar Soonyoung setelah selesai mengunyah makanannya. Minghao tertawa kecil seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga mau pudding, kau mau membelikannya untukku?" tanya Jisoo. Soonyoung memutar bola matanya. "Beli sendiri sana!" Jisoo menendang kaki Soonyoung.

Wonwoo melanjutkan makannya, namun matanya tidak sengaja mendapati Mingyu tidak melanjutkan makannya, namja tampan itu malah sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Risih dipandang dengan senyum aneh terus menerus, Wonwoo pun menghentikan suapannya dan balik menatap MIngyu. "Apa?" tanyanya ketus. Mingyu masih dengan senyumnya. "Ternyata kau sangat perhatian, hyung." jawabnya.

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa dan harus memasang eskpresi seperti apa. Jujur, ia merasa sedikit gugup mendengar pujian dari Mingyu. dan lagi, jikaia tidak salah dengar, Mingyu memanggilnya dengan 'hyung' dan itu terdengar sedikit aneh bagi Wonwoo.

Tidak memberi respon apa-apa, namja manis itu lebih memilih untuk menunduk dan melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. Mingyu semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat melihat gerakan makan Wonwoo yang agak canggung.

 _ **The cutest thing in the world is the way you looked happy when I said a simple word to praise you.**_

 **~TBC~**

Wuihhhh *puter-puter bareng The8*

Akhirnya selesai juga chap 3 nyaaa.. dan mungkin next chapnya bakalan agak telat karena author bakalan sibuk banget minggu ini. Dan untuk next chap author berharap cerita mereka bakalan bisa ada development. Dannn… ada yang merasa gak kalau bakalan ada persaingan antara Jisoo dan Soonyoung? Ahahha, tapi hanya sekedar persaingan ringan saja kok seperti yang tadi. Kenapa author bisa kepikiran Soonyoung sama Minghao? Itu karena setiap variety or reality show, author selalu ngeliat mereka berdua tuh selalu nempel ahahahaha #plakk

Yasiudahlah, daripada makin ngawur, mending say thanks dulu ah~

 **Big thanks buat reviewers dan readers author tercintahh~::**

 **lulu-shi, Baby Yoongi, elferani, ericomizaki13, Aprikai868, Guest, riani98, MIKKIkane, ParkMitsuki, 270, Yeri960, SJMK95, Anna-Love 17Carats, yo yo jiminie, cassiesvt, SintaAstina, korokurakwayun, bbihunminkook, SweetStar0717, FabMinMIn, yassiagisna, youju, vermilion, Arin Melody752, PinePine, mypockymg17, Babby Hanna.**

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? Gomawo. *bow* m(_ _)m


	4. Chapter 4

**Annoying Boy**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)**

 **Summary::**

 **Sekolah ini memiliki syarat bahwa siswa-siswinya harus kaya serta tampan dan cantik. Mingyu, siswa kelas satu menjadi idola baru di sekolah bahkan mengalahkan ketenaran para sunbae hingga membuat para sunbae kesal, terutama Wonwoo yang selalu merasa kesal setiap melihat Mingyu.**

 **(Their style according to Mansae's style)**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

Enjoy~

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Masih di kantin, Wonwoo mengunyah makanannya dengan tenang walau terkadang ia harus mengernyit karena merasa makanannya sangat banyak dan tidak dapat ia habiskan. Ia sungguh menyesal membeli sebanyak itu. Padahal ia berpikir beli banyak, makan banyak, maka berat badannya akan naik, tapi ternyata ia tidak sanggup makan banyak.

Namja bermata tajam itu memasukkan sepotong kimbab ke mulutnya yang masih berisi, membuat kedua pipinya menggembung. "Emm, bantu aku habiskan." ujar Wonwoo dengan nada sedikit memelas, akhirnya ia menyerah dengan makanan-makanan itu. Ia menggeser piring kimbabnya ke tengah meja.

"Hoooh, aku sangat kenyang." jawab Soonyoung memegang perutnya. Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia juga sudah tidak sanggup lagi, entah kenapa hari ini ia bisa sekenyang ini. Seungcheol menarik napasnya, menghembuskannya, kemudian menjepit sepotong kimbab dengan sumpitnya. Sesungguhnya ia juga sudah kenyang, tapi tidak sanggup menolak mata memelas yang dilemparkan oleh Wonwoo.

Sebelum ia sempat memasukkan kimbab itu ke mulutnya, ia melirik ke arah Junghan, dengan iseng ia menyuapkan kimbab itu secara paksa ke mulut namja berambut blonde panjang itu. Junghan mengerutkan keningnya dan dengan terpaksa memakan kimbab itu. "Aku sudah kenyang, Seungcheol-ah!" kesal Junghan meninju pelan lengan Seungcheol yang menertawakannya. Ketua OSIS itu kembali mengambil sepotong kimbab dan memakannya.

"Kau hanya makan sedikit tadi, makanlah lebih banyak." ujarnya yang kemudian kembali mengambil sepotong kimbab untuk disuapkan ke Junghan. Junghan hanya bisa menghela napasnya dan menerima suapan namja tampan yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

Wonwoo melihat jam dinding besar yang ada di kantin itu, oh sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Dengan segera namja manis itu mengunyah makanannya kemudian kembali menyuapkan kimbab ke mulutnya sebelum menelan habis makanan yang ada di mulutnya, setidaknya perutnya masih sanggup menampung beberapa potong lagi. Sepotong telah masuk ke mulutnya hingga membuat kedua pipinya kembali menggembung, saat potongan kedua hendak ia masukkan ke mulutnya, tangannya ditahan oleh Mingyu. Tangannya tertarik mendekati mulut namja tampan yang ada di depannya itu, dan kimbab itupun mendarat di dalam mulut Mingyu.

"Kalau tidak sanggup lagi jangan dipaksakan." ujarnya seraya menyapukan ibu jarinya ke sudut bibir Wonwoo. Ia tertawa kecil melihat Wonwoo terpatung dengan pipi yang masih menggembung. Terlihat lucu. Siswa berambut biru itu kemudian mengambil sumpit yang ada di tangan Wonwoo dan mengambil potongan kimbab yang terakhir dan kemudian dimakannya. Wonwoo mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Wonwoo menoleh ke teman-temannya yang tengah menatapnya juga. Ia menunjukkan tatapan tajamnya pada mereka seolah menanyakan, 'Apa yang kalian lihat?'. Tatapan itu sontak membuat Seungcheol, Junghan, Jisoo dan Soonyoung mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke arah lain. Sedangkan Minghao menunduk dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Wonwoo mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Mingyu yang masih sibuk mengunyah kimbabnya. Ini semua gara-gara perlakuan aneh Mingyu. 'Apa-apaan itu, tidak sopan sekali dia. Kenapa tadi saat dia mengusap bibirku, tidak kutancapkan saja supitku ke tangannya?' batin Wonwoo kesal seraya menyeruput minumannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasa terhina oleh perbuatan Mingyu.

"Jadi kalian anggota baru team basket, ya?" tanya Soonyoung pada Mingyu dan Minghao. Kedua hoobaenya itu menganggukkan kepala. "Ada Minghao, aku akan mulai latihan lagi." ujar Soonyoung dengan nada bercanda. Minghao menganggukkan kepalanya, mendukung Soonyoung untuk latihan.

"Oh, ya? Aku baru saja berpikir untuk mengeluarkanmu dari team basket." ujar Jisoo. Soonyoung tertawa mendengar ucapan Jisoo. "Kalau aku keluar, kalian akan kehilangan ace di team kalian." ujarnya dengan bangga. "Tidak apa-apa, kita sudah punya Mingyu." jawab Jisoo. Soonyoung dengan spontan melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Mingyu yang hanya bergumam 'Oops' mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari mata sipit sunbaenya itu. Soonyoung tertawa, menunjukkan bahwa tindakannya yang tadi hanyalah candaan.

"Ayo, kembali ke kelas." Wonwoo beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan meja makan itu. Jisoo, Seungcheol, Junghan dan Soonyoung pun ikut berdiri dan beranjak. Soonyoung beranjak seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Minghao.

Minghao balas melambai pelan pada Soonyoung dan tertawa kecil saat melihat Jisoo memukul tangan Soonyoung yang tengah melambai, dan menggantinya dengan lambaiannya sendiri. Hal itu membuat Soonyoung kembali memukul tangan Jisoo ditambah dengan pukulan di lengan namja yang disebut 'Gentleman' itu. Double hit. Minghao yang melihat pertengkaran kecil itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil sedangkan Mingyu memandang aneh seraya menggeleng-geleng kecil.

"Jisoo sunbae dan Soonyoung sunbae sangat baik padamu, Hao" ujar Mingyu. Minghao menatap Mingyu. "Begitukah?" tanyanya. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, mereka memang baik." ujar Minghao setujub setelah terdiam sejenak.

Mingyu menunjukkan senyuman jahilnya. "Pilihlah baik-baik, Hao." ucapnya sebelum akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan Minghao sendiri yang memasang wajah bingung. "Hah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdering lima menit yang lalu, seluruh siswa pun bergegas menyimpan buku-buku mereka dan pulang.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau tidak ikut pulang?" tanya Seungcheol melihat Wonwoo membereskan tumpukan buku yang ada di meja guru. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku harus menyusun buku-buku ini dan mengantarnya ke kantor guru. Kalian pulang saja duluan." Seungcheol, Junghan, Soonyoung dan Jisoo pun mengangguk kemudian melambaikan tangan mereka pada Wonwoo.

Kini tinggallah Wonwoo sendirian di kelas yang sibuk meyusun buku-buku tugas itu sesuai urutan nama. Cukup lama mengurusi buku-buku itu sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan ke mejanya dan menenteng tas silangnya. Mengangkat buku-buku yang cukup banyak dan berat itu di tangannya sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari kelas. Ia harus mengantarkan buku-buku itu ke kantor guru.

BUKK!

"Fiuhh." hela Wonwoo setelah meletakkan buku-buku itu di atas salah satu meja yang ada di kantor guru itu. Ia dengan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Koridor yang tengah ia lewati ini sangatlah sepi, hanya ada satu atau dua orang saja yang ia temui sepanjang koridor. Bahkan saat ia melirik ke arah lapangan yang ada di bawah sana melalui jendela koridor, juga hanya terdapat dua atau tiga siswa saja di sana.

Hari ini adalah hari Kamis, hari di mana tidak ada ekskul ataupun pelajaran tambahan setelah pulang sekolah, jadi wajar saja sangat sepi.

Namja manis itu berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah dan kini tengah menyusuri lapangan yang sangat luas ini. Langkahnya terhenti saat teringat sesuatu.

'Ah, hari ini volume 3 komik T dipasarkan. Aku harus ke toko buku.' batinnya yang kemudian berbalik dan memilih untuk berjalan melewati pintu belakang sekolah. Melewati pintu belakang akan lebih dekat dengan toko buku.

Saat namja manis yang memakai cardigan itu telah berada di belakang gedung sekolah dan saat hendak menyusuri taman kecil yang ada di belakang gedung, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memundurkan langkahnya kemudian menempel pada dinding yang ada di sampingnya saat melihat seorang siswa dan seorang siswi tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya, sehingga ia dapat melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ada apa?" tanya siswa yang suaranya sangat tidak asing bagi Wonwoo. Tidak perlu menebak dari suara, karena ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok siswa itu meskipun tengah membelakanginya. Rambut biru itu, sudah jelas milik siapa.

"Mingyu-ssi, aku… Aku menyukaimu." Suara lembut dari siswi itupun terdengar oleh Wonwoo.

'Oh, ya ampun. Masalah cinta rupanya.' pikir Wonwoo yang menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari-jari tangan kirinya. Ekspresi pura-pura kaget.

Ia kemudian mendengus dan berbalik, hendak pergi dari tempat itu, tidak baik menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Apalagi soal pernyataan cinta, membuat Wonwoo sebal saja karena meskipun ia juga terkenal, tapi ia tidak pernah mendapat pernyataan cinta dari siswi di sekolah ini. Mingyu?! Bersekolah di sini belum setahun, bahkan satu semesterpun belum, sudah mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari siswi?!

Namja manis itu menghentikan langkahnya. 'Ah, tapi 'kan aku harus ke toko buku. Malas ah lewat pintu depan, setengah jam baru sampai ke toko buku kalau lewat sana.' pikirnya yang kemudian membuatnya harus berbalik dan kembali berdiri di tempatnya yang tadi. Ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu dua manusia itu selesai dari pada harus berjalan selama 30 menit lewat pintu depan ke toko buku.

"Aku merasa sangat senang setiap melihatmu. Meskipun di kelas kita tidak pernah berbicara, tapi aku selalu memperhatikanmu." Suara halus siswi berambut panjang itupun kembali terdengar oleh Wonwoo.

'Aku tidak bermaksud menguping, ya Tuhan. Suaranya saja yang terlalu keras.' batin Wonwoo seraya menutup kedua telinganya. Meskipun begitu pembicaraan mereka tetap terdengar jelas oleh namja manis itu.

"Oh, kau sekelas denganku, umm, Yooji-ssi?" respon Mingyu seraya melirik nametag yang terpasang di blazer siswi itu. Wonwoo memasang wajah cengonya. 'Dia ini makhluk apa? Teman sekelas sendiri tidak kenal?'

"I-iya, Mingyu-ssi. Lalu… bagaimana?" suara siswi cantik itu terdengar ragu-ragu. Wonwoo menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari telinganya, ingin mendengar jawaban Mingyu. Ia berdecak kecil karena merasa dirinya sangat kepo. Biarlah kepo sedikit, ia sangat penasaran meskipun ini tidak ada hubungan dengannya.

"Maaf, Yooji-ssi, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu." jawab Mingyu dengan nada lembutnya. Wonwoo menghela napas mendengar jawaban Mingyu, bukan lega, tapi merasa kasihan pada gadis cantik yang kini jelas terlihat sedih itu. Apalagi ditambah dengan jawaban lembut Mingyu, pasti membuat gadis cantin itu semakin sakit hati.

"Kenapa?" tanya siswi bernama Yooji itu. Mingyu tampak berpikir sejenak, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang halus. "Karena aku tidak mengenalmu dan aku tidak memiliki perasaan padamu, aku tidak bisa memaksa untuk mencintaimu." Meskipun berusaha untuk berkata-kata halus, namun jawaban yang Mingyu keluarkan itu justru terdengar sangat menyakitkan baik bagi Yooji maupun Wonwoo.

'Tidak bisakah dia cari kata-kata yang lebih halus lagi?' pikir Wonwoo yang terbawa rasa kesal dengan jawaban Mingyu yang terkesan to the point.

"N-ne, tidak apa-apa, Mingyu-ssi. Aku harap kita bisa berteman setelah ini." ujar gadis itu. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya. Wonwoo dapat melihat gadis itu tersenyum meskipun terlihat sangat terpaksa. Ia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Mingyu, yang ia lihat sedari tadi hanyalah kepala biru itu.

Wonwoo kembali menghela napas saat melihat gadis itu pergi menjauh. 'Kasihan gadis itu.' pikirnya memandangi punggung gadis yang berjalan menjauh itu. 'Tapi jelas saja si biru itu menolaknya, dia 'kan sudah punya pacar. Sangat brengsek kalau dia menerima gadis itu.' Wonwoo berdecak pelan.

Saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Mingyu, namja manis itu terlonjak kaget saat Mingyu berbalik dan menatapnya.

Wonwoo melangkah selangkah ke belakang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbalik dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan langkah cepat. Kalau begini situasinya, ia lebih memilih untuk menunda rencana membeli komik kesukaannya daripada harus berhadapan dengan Mingyu setelah ketahuan menguping. Namja manis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Mingyu yang memandangi punggung Wonwoo yang semakin menjauh hanya terdiam selama beberapa detik. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil melihat Wonwoo mempercepat langkahnya. "Jadi daritadi dia ada di sana?" gumamnya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya seraya melirik jam dinding. Jam 20.20. Ia mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk yang tergantung di lehernya. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya dengan posisi telungkup, ia memeriksa roomchatnya, tepatnya group chat yang berisi 5 orang itu.

' _Ahhh, PSPku benar-benar ada di tong sampah di depan rumahkuuu! Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus memungutnya?'_ –Soonyoung.

' _Pungut saja, kau terlihat tampan jika memungut sesuatu dari tong sampah.'_ –Jisoo.

' _Sialan kau.'_ –Soonyoung.

' _Poor you, PSP.'_ –Seungcheol.

' _Akhirnya akupun mengikhlaskan kepergian my darling PSP. Goodbye, my love.'_ –Soonyoung.

' _Boleh tidak aku mendelete orang gila ini dari group?'_ –Jisoo.

' _Lakukan sesukamu.'_ –Wonwoo.

' _Wonwoooo!'_ –Soonyoung.

' _Don't sad, Soonyoungie, aku akan membelikanmu PSP baru.'_ –Junghan.

' _Jinja?!'_ –Soonyoung.

' _Setelah kita lulus sekolah, ya.'_ –Junghan.

' _Sudahlah, biarkan aku sendiri. Aku butuh waktu untuk merenungi kejahatan kalian, para pembully.'_ –Soonyoung.

Wonwoo tertawa kecil membaca chat-chat yang ada di group chat mereka. Seperti itulah suasana groupchat mereka, selalu ramai dan menyenangnya.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat perubahan pada layar ponselnya. Panggilan masuk dari 'unknown number'. Wonwoo memandangi nomor itu cukup lama. Ia tidak mengenali nomor itu. Sedikit ragu untuk mengangkatnya, namun pada akhirnya memilih untuk menjawabnya, mungkin saja panggilan penting?

"Hallo," jawab Wonwoo. "Hyung belum tidur? Aku ada di depan rumahmu, keluarlah sebentar." Terdengar suara berat di seberang panggilan. Wonwoo menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan memandang bingung ke arah ponselnya yang kemudian kembali menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu ke telinganya.

"Hah?" beonya seraya beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke balkon kamarnya. Ia dapat melihat siluet seorang namja tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya seraya mendongak ke atas untuk melihatnya.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?!" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada terkejutnya. "Keluarlah sebentar." ujar Mingyu di seberang sana. "Tidak mau." Jawaban mutlak dari namja berambut hitam itu. Terdengar suara tawa kecil Mingyu. "Aku kedinginan di sini."

"Yasudah, pulang saja, untuk apa kau ke sini? Dan dari mana kau tahu nomor telepon dan alamat rumahku?" tanya Wonwoo. Ia akan mengutuk siapapun yang memberitahu Mingyu tentang informasi pribadinya. "Ketua OSIS."

'Ketua OSIS terkutuk.' pikir Wonwoo. Ia mungkin akan mengeluarkan surat permohonan kepada kepala sekolah untuk menghentikan sahabatnya itu dari jabatannya.

Sepertinya di luar sana memang dingin, dan Mingyu dengan senyum bodohnya masih berdiri di sana. Decakan pelan mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Mingyu. Ia memutuskan panggilan itu secara sepihak kemudian melempar ponsel mahal itu ke kasurnya. Dengan kening yang berkerut ia berjalan ke bawah dan keluar untuk menemui Mingyu.

Wonwoo berjalan mendekati Mingyu. Namja manis itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatahkatapun setelah berdiri tepat di depan Mingyu. "Rambutmu masih sangat basah, hyung." ujar MIngyu yang kemudian mengelap rambut Wonwoo dengan handuk yang masih bertengger manis di leher namja bermata tajam itu.

Wonwoo menghindarkan kepalanya dari usapan Mingyu. Ia mengernyit, sedikit merasa malu saat baru menyadari kalau ia keluar dengan handuk yang bertengger di lehernya. Dengan kesal ia melepas handuk itu dari lehernya dan melemparkan ke wajah Mingyu.

"Berhenti menggangguku!" Wonwoo merasa adik kelasnya ini benar-benar sangat tidak sopan pada seniornya. Apa-apaan perlakuan Mingyu padanya tadi? Apa Mingyu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil?

Mingyu tertawa dengan handuk basah yang ada di tangannya. Wajahnya jadi sedikit basah, namun ia sangat menyukai aroma shampoo yang ada di handuk itu.

"Hyung, soal di sekolah tadi…" Mingyu menggantung kalimatnya. Wonwoo teringat kejadian tadi. Ia menghindari tatapan Mingyu. Ia akui kalau ia merasa bersalah. "Maa-"

"Hyung menguping?" Wonwoo yang hendak mengatakan maaf pada hoobaenya itupun langsung memasang wajah kesalnya. Ia baru saja akan meminta maaf, tapi tuduhan langsung dari Mingyu membuatnya menarik kata maaf dari mulutnya dan menyumpahi adik kelasnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Aku tidak menguping, aku ingin lewat pintu belakang dan terpaksa menunggu kalian hingga selesai. Salahkan saja suara kalian yang terlalu keras." Suara Wonwoo semakin mengecil saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Oh, jadi hyung mendengar semuanya?" tanya Mingyu.

"Iya. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Wonwoo balik.

"Tidak, berarti dengan begitu hyung percaya kalau ada yang mau denganku 'kan?" Wonwoo mendecak mendengar jawaban dari Mingyu.

"Sudahlah, pulang sana. Sudah malam, kau masih memakai seragam? Ke mana saja kau sampai selarut ini masih memakai seragam sekolah?" Wonwoo melihat Mingyu tadi atas hingga ke bawah. Namja manis itu mundur selangkah menjauhi Mingyu. "Belum mandi, kau pasti bau. Jangan dekat-dekat." Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo itu terdengar lucu bagi Mingyu. Namja tampan itu justru maju beberapa langkah mendekati Wonwoo.

"Aku sedari tadi mencari rumah hyung, berjam-jam tersesat dan akhirnya menemukannya," jawab Mingyu. Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Hoobae malang. Tapi biarlah, siapa juga yang menyuruhnya datang ke rumahku.'

"Pulanglah, sudah malam." ujar Wonwoo yang kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Mingyu. "Bagaimana kalau aku tersesat lagi saat pulang, hyung?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa kau tidak tahu cara menggunakan Google Maps?" Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat Mingyu tertawa kecil. Ia berjalan mendekati Mingyu kemudian merebut handuknya yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Mingyu. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki rumahnya.

Saat namja manis itu telah masuk ke kamarnya, ia melirik ke arah bawah melalui balkonnya, berdiri cukup jauh dari balkonnya namun masih dapat melihat keberadaan Mingyu yang kini tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Ia mendengus pelan lalu berjalan menjauhi balkon.

Mingyu menurunkan tangannya lalu beranjak pulang.

"Oi!" Namja tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali mendongak ke balkon kamar yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pandangannya. Wonwoo melempar jaket berwarna abu-abunya pada Mingyu yang ada di bawah. Jaket itu memang kebesaran untuk Wonwoo, jadi mungkin akan muat untuk tubuh besar Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak mengatakan apapun kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mingyu menunjukkan senyum bertaringnya melihat jaket yang ada di tangannya itu. Ia memakainya. Sangat hangat.

Untung Wonwoo meminjamkan jaket padanya, jika tidak, ia akan membeku berjalan dari sini ke rumahnya yang cukup jauh. Selarut ini masih ada bus tidak, ya? Salahkan saja mobil mewahnya yang mogok di depan sekolah.

 **~TBC~**

Yuhuuuu~ I'm back with chp 4! Bagaimana? Maaf ya agak pendek, author ngetik ini dalam 3 jam, sebenarnya author sibuk banget dan mikir bakalan update minggu depan, tapi takut entar readers nunggu kelamaan, akhirnya sempat-sempatin ngetik dalam 3 jam. Maaf ya kalau ada typos cause gak sempat cek ulang lagi *cry on The8 shoulder*

Chap ini Meanie moments bertebaran, readers~ Ahahahaha, Cuma scene ini aja yang kepikiran sama otak karatan author. Adegan Mingyu ke rumah Wonwoo itu author ambil dari lirik Mansae yang ditulis dan dirap-in sama Mingyu. **'Why aren't you sleeping? I'm in front of your house, can you come out for a moment?**

Aww, suka banget sama lirik bagian ini.

Okayy~ selanjutnya mau **say tons of thanks buat readers tercintah~::**

 **cassiesvt, Baby Yoongi, korokurakwayun, riani98, lulu-shi, Inne751, Yeri960, jeonghanienoona, MIKKIkane, 270, KimElin, yo yo jiminie, yassipacarLeechan, XiayuweLiu, elferani, SintaAstina, Anna-Love 17Carats, bbihunminkook, Babby Hanna, Lee jaemi, kookies, PinePine, Haya, Asdfghjkl, yuvikimm97, Lio'gyu, zhulfiana, meicella, sebastienjacquen**

Thanks a lot buat kalian semua, tanpa reviews dari kalian, author mungkin gak ada semangat untuk terus mengetik ff ini ^^ karena reviews kalian itu bagaikan semangat author untuk berusaha mutar otak yang jarang digunakan ini untuk cari plot yang bagus XD #loveyouall

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~?

Gomawo *bow* m(_ _)m


	5. Chapter 5

**Annoying Boy**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)**

 **Summary::**

 **Sekolah ini memiliki syarat bahwa siswa-siswinya harus kaya serta tampan dan cantik. Mingyu, siswa kelas satu menjadi idola baru di sekolah bahkan mengalahkan ketenaran para sunbae hingga membuat para sunbae kesal, terutama Wonwoo yang selalu merasa kesal setiap melihat Mingyu.**

 **(Their style according to Mansae's style)**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

Enjoy~

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Angin semilir menerpa wajah tampan, manis, mulus dan indah milik Wonwoo yang terpadu sekaligus itu. Namja itu bersandar di sebuah batang pohon yang cukup besar, menikmati kesegaran udara yang ada di sana. Tak berapa lama menikmati suasana damai itu, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyapu punggung tangannya.

Saat Wonwoo menoleh ke samping hendak melihat seseorang yang kini telah berdiri di sampingnya itu, seseorang itu langsung menutup mata Wonwoo dengan telapak tangannya. Wonwoo mengernyit, ia tidak sempat melihat wajah seseorang itu. "Ini siapa?" tanya namja bermata tajam itu.

"Ini aku, Kim Mingyu." Tangan itu diturunkan secara perlahan dan Wonwoo dapat melihat dengan jelas Mingyu tengah menatap dirinya dengan senyum manis yang terpampang di wajah tampannya.

Kini tangan mereka tidak hanya punggung tangan yang saling menempel, Mingyu telah menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan erat. Selanjutnya, namja tampan itu menarik tangan Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Ayo, pergi bersamaku."

.

.

.

Wonwoo membuka matanya di saat merasa alarm yang ia atur di hpnya telah berbunyi. Dengan segera, namja bermarga Jeon itu meraih ponselnya dan mematikan alarmnya. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya lalu memegang keningnya dengan mata yang terpejam.

'Mimpi apa aku tadi?' batinnya bertanya. Ia ingat dengan jelas apa yang ia mimpikan tadi. Ia mimpi beromantis-romantisan di bawah pohon dengan Mingyu. Ia ingat dengan jelas mimpi itu. Mimpi buruk itu.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya beranjak untuk mandi, berusaha melupakan mimpi aneh itu.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Apaan ini? Sejak kapan kau membaca buku seperti ini?" Seungcheol mengangkat buku yang tengah dibaca oleh Soonyoung. Soonyoung berdecak seraya mengusap rambut blondenya, "Tidak perlu terkejut, ini hal yang wajar, bukan? Aku bercita-cita menjadi dokter," jawab Soonyoung yang sontak membuat Wonwoo, Seungcheol, dan Junghan semakin terkejut.

"Kau mau jadi dokter?" tanya Junghan. "Cita-cita saja, sih. Cita-cita yang sudah kucoret dari harapanku." Soonyoung menghela napasnya seraya memasang wajah sedih. Seungcheol mendengus, "Syukurlah."

"Heh!" protes Soonyoung pada ketua OSIS itu.

Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Ia beranjak untuk memilih buku mana yang ingin ia baca.

Hari ini adalah hari Jumat, hari di mana les pertama dan kedua semua siswa diwajibkan untuk berada di perpustakaan dan membaca buku apa saja yang ada di dalamnya. Perpustakaan ini sangatlah luas sehingga mampu menampung sepuruh siswa yang ada di sekolah itu.

Saat ini belum begitu banyak orang di perpustakaan karena bel belum berbunyi, pelajaran pertama belum dimulai, oleh karena itulah Jisoo tidak berkumpul dengan Wonwoo dan teman-teman karena ia sibuk mengurus latihan pagi team basketnya, sedangkan Wonwoo, Junghan, Seungcheol dan Soonyoung sudah terlebih dahulu ke perpustakaan untuk memilih tempat duduk yang nyaman.

Wonwoo berjalan dan melihat-lihat buku-buku di bagian psikologi. Saat menemukan buku yang ia cari, ia mencoba untuk mengambil buku yang letaknya cukup tinggi itu dengan hanya berjinjit, dan ternyata tidak sampai. Namja manis itu melihat tangga kecil yang ada di dekatnya, ia hendak mengambil tangga kecil itu sebelum akhirnya merasakan seseorang berdiri di sampingnya dan menemukan sebuah tangan tengah meraih buku yang ia inginkan.

Kini Wonwoo sudah dapat melihat buku yang bersampul biru itu tengah disodorkan padanya. "Kau mau buku ini, hyung?" Wonwoo menaikkan kepalanya dan mendapati Mingyu tengah tersenyum padanya.

Ada yang aneh dengan penampilan Mingyu, Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya, berusaha mencari keanehan itu. Dan ternyata, namja manis itu menemukan perbedaan warna rambut pada Mingyu yang sebelumnya berwarna biru kini telah berubah menjadi warna abu-abu. Hmm, terlihat semakin tampan.

"Kau Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Wonwoo seraya mengambil bukunya, tidak terlalu mempedulikan warna rambut Mingyu.

"Berenang," jawab Mingyu singkat yang sukses membuat Wonwoo berdecak kesal kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Mingyu. Ia lebih memilih menahan emosinya dari pada membuat keributan di perpustakaan.

KRINGGGG!

Dan bel tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai pun berbunyi.

BUKK!

Wonwoo membuang buku yang di tangannya ke mejanya dan teman-temannya dengan malas, mendudukkan dirinya lalu mendengus.

"Ada apa, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Junghan bingung melihat sikap Wonwoo yang aneh. "Biasa, ada adik kelas yang sungguh menyebalkan." Ketiga temannya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka mendengar siapa yang dimaksud oleh Wonwoo.

"Umm, permisi, sunbaenimdeul, boleh aku bergabung di sini? Meja di sebelah sana sudah penuh, dan meja yang di sebelah sana tepat di sebelah jendela, sangat panas." Keempat namja yang berpredikat sebagai sunbae itupun menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Minghao tengah memegang beberapa buku yang cukup tebal di tangannya dengan wajah yang tersenyum ragu-ragu.

"Um! Tentu saja, kau akan selalu diperbolehkan untuk bergabung dengan kami, Minghao-ya," jawab Seungcheol yang kemudian berpindah duduk ke samping Junghan yang berada di samping Wonwoo.

Soonyoung dengan spontan menggeser dirinya dan mempersilahkan Minghao untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Gomawo, sunbaenimdeul." Minghao menunduk kecil sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping Soonyoung.

"Eh? Kau tidak ikut latihan pagi basket? Bukankah anak kelas 1 dan 2 diwajibkan untuk latihan pagi?" tanya Seungcheol. Ya, latihan pagi hanya diwajibkan untuk siswa kelas 1 dan 2, sedangkan kelas 3 hanya perlu mengikuti latihan siang.

"Ani, sunbae, kakiku sedang cedera," jawab Minghao. Junghan, Seungcheol dan Wonwoo beroh ria, sedangkan Soonyoung memasang wajah terkejutnya, "Hah? Cedera? Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" tanya Soonyoung.

Junghan dan Wonwoo mendengus malas melihat tingkah cerewet sahabat blonde mereka itu, sedangkan Seungcheol hampir saja melempar buku komik yang tengah ia baca ke wajah putih bersih milik Soonyoung.

"Ah, semalam teman-temanku menyuruhku B-Boying di kelas. Aku melakukannya, tapi kakiku tidak sengaja terbentur papan tulis saat aku sedang break dance, dan dengan tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan dan menjatuhkan kakiku ke lantai dengan tidak seimbang, akhirnya sedikit terkilir." Minghao menjelaskan dengan sedikit terbata-bata hingga membuat Soonyoung, Seungcheol, Junghan dan Wonwoo sedikit sulit untuk mengerti perkataannya.

"Ohh, pantas saja aku melihatmu terpincang-pincang saat berjalan ke sini. Lain kali berhati-hatilah, Minghao-ya," ujar Junghan dengan nada khawatirnya. Minghao menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa sekarang sudah membaik? Atau masih sakit?" tanya Soonyoung lagi. Minghao tersenyum. "Umm, masih sakit."

Soonyoung hendak kembali melemparkan pertanyaannya jika saja tidak terpotong oleh kehadiran Mingyu. "Sunbaenimdeul, boleh saya bergabung juga di sini?" tanyanya dengan sopan. Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. "Tentu, duduklah." Dan lagi-lagi, Wonwoo yang hendak menolak permintaan Mingyu dipotong oleh Seungcheol.

"Kau tidak latihan pagi juga, Mingyu?" tanya Soonyoung. Ia tidak melihat Jisoo telah datang ke perpustakaan yang tandanya latihan pagi belum selesai, tidak mungkin Mingyu bisa keluar dari lapangan jika Jisoo belum keluar.

"Tidak, aku menemani Minghao, dia sedang cedera," jawab Mingyu.

"Umm, Mingyu-ya, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Seungcheol. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu."

"Kau dan Minghao selalu bersama, sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian?" Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Wonwoo, Soonyoung dan Junghan ikut menatap Mingyu dan Minghao dengan penasaran.

'Benar juga, mereka selalu bersama,' pikir Wonwoo melihat Mingyu dan Minghao secara bergantian.

"Aku dan Minghao? Minghao sepupuku, dia berasal dari China dan baru pindah ke Korea setengah tahun ini jadi ia tidak begitu bisa bahasa Korea dan belum terlalu mengerti tentang kebiasaan orang Korea, oleh karena itu aku selalu bersama dengannya agar dia tidak salah ataupun kebingungan."

Jawaban dari Mingyu itu entah kenapa membuat Wonwoo dan Soonyoung menghela napas lega, setidaknya pikiran mereka bahwa Mingyu dan Minghao itu memiliki hubungan spesial telah hilang. Tapi, kalau memang mereka punya hubungan spesial, apa hubungannya dengan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung?

Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus pelan, tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan anehnya tadi.

Mingyu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Wonwoo yang masih memalingkan wajahnya. "Wonwoo hyung," pangil namja berambut abu-abu itu. Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mendapat respon seperti itu dari Mingyu membuatnya sungguh kesal. Untuk apa memanggilnya kalau hanya untuk melihatnya menggeleng begitu? "Jangan memanggilku lagi." Wonwoo kemudian tidak melihat ke arah Mingyu lagi, ia fokus pada buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Kau membaca apa, Minghao-ah? Kenapa banyak sekali bukumu?" tanya Soonyoung seraya melihat-lihat buku yang diambil oleh Minghao. "Umm, ada cara belajar bahasa Korea dengan cepat, ada buku tentang kebiasaan orang Korea dan tradisi-tradisinya." Minghao menunjukkan sat-persatu buku yang hendak ia baca pada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berujar, "Kalau kau ingin belajar tentang Korea, kau boleh tanya padaku, tidak perlu merepotkan Mingyu hingga menemanimu ke mana-mana."

Minghao menatap Soonyoung untuk memikirkan penawaran Soonyoung yang kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Soonyoung mendesis melihat respon Minghao yang sangat lucu menurutnya. Ia mengacak rambut blonde perm milik adik kelasnya itu.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya, semakin lama ia fokus untuk membaca, ia semakin merasa tidak nyaman. Sedikit mengintip ke arah Mingyu lalu mendesis kecil, benar saja, Mingyu tengah memandanginya.

Namja manis itu berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan Mingyu dan meneruskan membacanya, namun belum sampai semenit namja Jeon itu kembali mengintip Mingyu dan mendapati adik kelasnya itu masih memandanginya terus.

Wonwoo menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu. "Kenapa kau memandangiku terus?" tanyanya dengan suara yang pelan, tidak ingin teman-temannya mendengarnya. Mingyu tersenyum. "Karena kau terlihat manis saat sedang serius membaca."

Wonwoo memutar matanya bosan, ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat otak Mingyu bisa berpikir kalau dirinya ini manis. Ia berusaha kembali sibuk dengan bukunya, tidak akan menghiraukan Mingyu lagi. Namun kenyataannya, tidak lama Wonwoo kembali menatap Mingyu dengan tajam. Ia sungguh tidak biasa ditatap terus seperti itu.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Memandangi wajah hyung sangatlah menyenangkan."

Wonwoo mengernyit geli sekaligus kesal. "Pilih, baca bukumu atau pergi dari sini? Dan berhentilah memanggilku 'hyung'." Mingyu tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum dan tetap memandangi Wonwoo lekat-lekat.

"Kau-" Wonwoo hendak merepeti Mingyu sebelum akhirnya jari telunjuk kanan Mingyu mendarat tepat di depan bibir tipisnya yang sukses membuatnya terdiam, menatap Mingyu dengan terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"Ssst, ini perpustakaan, hyung. Kau bisa diusir oleh guru pengawas kalau ribut." Mingyu tersenyum menunjukkan gigi taringnya. Wonwoo dengan segera menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu menjauhi wajahnya. "Berhenti memanggilku hyung!" desis Wonwoo.

"Ahhh! Lelahnyaa!" Jisoo yang baru saja datang dengan seenaknya duduk di samping Wonwoo hingga membuat Wonwoo tergeser sedikit. Hal ini tentu saja membuat namja Jeon itu semakin kesal, mendorong Jisoo hingga namja Hong itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Cari tempat dudukmu sendiri." Ia tidak menghiraukan Jisoo yang memasang wajah protes, ia lebih memilih untuk kembali membaca bukunya.

Jisoo mencibir pelan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Junghan. "Eh? Minghao ada di sini juga? Kenapa kau duduk di samping Soonyoung? Duduk denganku saja, kau akan jadi tuli kalau terlalu lama duduk dengan manusia tidak bermata itu," sembur Jisoo seraya mengambil sebuah komik dari beberapa komik yang diambil oleh Seungcheol.

Soonyoung mendengar itupun kemudian memelototi Jisoo. Minghao? Ia hanya tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran kecil itu, entah kenapa kedua sunbaenya itu selalu bertengkar karena hal yang tidak penting.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau setelah pulang sekolah kita ke taman 'S' bersama? Atau besok? Atau besok-besoknya?" tawar Mingyu. Wonwoo mendongak dan menatap dengan bingung, "Kenapa aku harus ke taman bersamamu?"

"Yahh, sekedar refreshing saja," jawab Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku? Kau ini aneh, aku tidak mau," tolak Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil seraya mengusap tengkuknya.

Lama mereka terdiam menikmati kegiatan masing-masing meskipun terkadang terjadi pertengkaran kecil antara Soonyoung dan Jisoo, akhirnya dua les pelajaran di perpustakaan pun berakhir yang artinya sekarang adalah waktu istirahat. Wonwoo, Jisoo, Seungcheol, Junghan dan Soonyoung pun membereskan buku-buku mereka dan berdiri.

"Kalian tidak ke kantin? Atau perlu aku bawakan makanan untuk Minghao agar dia tidak perlu jalan jauh-jauh ke kantin?" tanya Junghan pada Mingyu dan Minghao yang masih duduk dan membereskan buku mereka dengan santai.

Mingyu mengelengkan kepalanya. "Nanti saja, sunbaenim. Kami harus menunggu hingga koridor sekolah tidak terlalu ramai agar Minghao tidak terdesak. Dia tidak suka kalau ada orang yang repot-repot mengantarkannya makanan, terima kasih atas tawarannya, sunbaenim." Seungcheol dan Junghan mengangguk mengerti kemudian melambaikan tangan mereka sebelum beranjak meninggalkan MIngyu dan Minghao.

"Apa kalian membutuhkan bantuanku?" tanya Soonyoung yang masih berdiri di samping meja. Minghao menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab, "Ani, sunbaenim, terima kasih." Soonyoung mengangguk kemudian beranjak dari perpustakaan.

Minghao menghela napasnya. "Maaf, Mingyu-ya, aku jadi membuatmu repot." Minghao menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku membuat semua orang khawatir dan repot."

Mingyu tersenyum melihat kelakuan sepupunya. "It's okay, Hao-ya. Itu tandanya banyak yang peduli denganmu. Aku sangat peduli padamu." Namja berambur abu-abu itu mengacak rambut blonde adik sepupunya itu dengan gemas.

"Mingyu-ya," panggil Minghao. "Hm?"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengganggu Wonwoo sunbae? Apa kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Minghao. Mingyu terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya penasaran padanya," Ia menatap Minghao yang masih menopang dagunya dengan kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja namun menoleh menatapnya. "Penasaran?" tanya Minghao.

"Aku penasaran padanya, kenapa ia terlihat sangat kesal padaku dan selalu menatapku dengan pandangan tidak suka, padahal semua orang di sekolah ini selalu menyukaiku. Dia itu... satu-satunya orang yang menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu," lanjut Mingyu.

Minghao mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya . "Maksudmu, Wonwoo sunbae unik?" tanyanya. Mingyu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menunjukkan senyum kecilnya. "Ne, dia itu unik."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak habis pikir kau dan Mingyu bisa jadi dekat," ujar Seungcheol. "Dekat apanya? Aku tidak merasa dekat dengannya," jawa Wonwoo. "Di mataku mereka seperti musuh bebuyutan." Jisoo dan Seungcheol tertawa mendengar perkataan Soonyoung.

Saat ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, hari ini ada latihan basket sehingga Soonyoung, Jisoo dan Seungcheol harus pulang sedikit larut untuk latihan dan Wonwoo tentu saja seperti biasanya menemani dan menonton teman-temannya latihan. Sebelum ke lapangan indoor untuk latihan, keempat siswa kelas tiga itu kini sedang berjalan ke kantin untuk membeli minuman.

Saat sudah mendekati kantin, orang yang sedaritadi dibicarakan oleh keempat siswa itu muncul, Minyu dan teman-temannya berjalan berpapasan dengan mereka.

Saat Mingyu berjalan tepat di depannya, namja tampan berambut abu-abu itu menatap lurus, tidak melirik sedikit pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang melirik sedikit ke arah Mingyu pun mengernyit bingung, tidak biasanya Mingyu seperti itu.

Namja manis itu berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang, mendapati punggung Mingyu yang berjalan semakin menjauh. 'Apa-apaan itu? Lirikpun tidak?! Ada apa dengannya?' batin Wonwoo bingung yang kemudia menaikkan kedua bahunya cuek sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkah menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah memasuki area kantin.

Setelah selesai membeli minuman, mereka pun menuju ke lapangan indoor dan memulai latihan. Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia kini sedang duduk di bangku cadangan menonton teman-temannya dan anggota team basket sedang latihan, hari ini seperti biasanya, banyak siswi yang duduk di kursi penonton dan meneriakan nama Mingyu. Namun bedanya hari ini ia ditemani oleh Minghao yang juga duduk di bangku cadangan bersamanya, tepatnya sedang duduk di sampinya.

Wonwoo dapat melihat Minghao tersenyum lebar saat melihat Soonyoung berhasil memasukkan satu bola three point ke ring. Wonwoo yang melihat senyum lebar milik Minghao pun ikut tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa Minghao sangatlah lucu, tidak heran Soonyoung dan Jisoo sering bertengkar jika ada Minghao, seolah-olah sedang memperebutkan namja berambut perm itu.

Wonwoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke lapangan, kini Mingyulah yang tengah memegang bola, ia sibuk mendribble seraya menghindar dari Seungcheol yang berusaha merebut bolanya. Wonwoo dapat melihat gerak-gerik Mingyu yang terlihat sangat keren saat berhasil lolos dari Seungcheol dan berhasil memasukkan satu bola. Teriakan dari para siswi pun kembali terdengar dengan jelas.

"Aww!" Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Minghao. "Kenapa? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir saat melihat Minghao memegangi pergelangan kakinya. "Tidak apa-apa, sunbaenim, kakiku tidak sengaja terbentur kaki bangku." Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti.

BUKK!

"Aw!" Wonwoo terkejut sekaligus meringis saat merasakan hantaman bola mengenai lengan kirinya. Ia menatap bola itu kemudian melihat ke arah lapangan, mendapati Soonyoung yang tersenyum kikuk padanya. Wonwoo berdecak pelan lalu mengambil bola itu dan melemparkannya kembali pada Soonyoung.

Saat itu, Wonwoo menyadari bahwa Mingyu berdiri tidak jauh dari posisinya. Mingyu hanya berdiri di sana dan memandanginya cukup lama sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan melanjutkan permainan kecil itu.

Wonwoo mengernyit heran, Mingyu ada di dekatnya, kenapa dia tidak menahan bolanya agar tidak mengenai Wonwoo? Biasanya itulah yang dilakukan oleh Mingyu jika ada bola yang hampir mengenai Wonwoo. Tapi kali ini, namja berambut abu-abu itu hanya berdiri diam menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan anehnya.

'Dia ini kenapa, sih?' pikir Wonwoo bingung seraya mengusap-usap lengan kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit. Sial, Soonyoung melempar bola itu dengan kekuatan penuh.

Kini permainan kecil itu telah berakhir dan digantikan dengan pelatihan teknik pertahanan dan kekuatan. Mingyu minta izin pada Jisoo lalu berjalan ke bangku cadangan untuk minum sejenak.

Wonwoo memandangi Mingyu yang tengah minum, sedangkan Mingyu ia hanya melirik sebentar ke arah Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya menyudahi kegiatan minumnya dna kembali melakukan pelatihan. Wonwoo mengernyit tidak suka, ia tidak suka dengan sikap Mingyu yang terkesan sangat sombong pada sunbaenya.

'Apa-apaan itu? Tadi pagi sok dekat, sekarang lirikpun tidak sampai satu detik. Memang sikap anak jaman sekarang aneh-aneh semua.' batin Wonwoo kesal seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pelan.

Kelakuan Wonwoo itu jelas tidak disadari oleh dirinya sendiri karena itu adalah spontanitas dari kekeasalnnya. Sedangkan Minghao yang duduk di sampingnya dan melihat dengan jelas sikap Wonwoo. Ia hanya menunjukkan senyum kecil melihat sikap lucu kakak kelasnya yang satu itu.

"Aku pulang dulu, Minghao-ya." Minghao sedikit terkejut saat Wonwoo tiba-tiba pamit pulang seraya menepuk pundak kirinya. Minghao menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne, hati-hati di jalan, sunbaenim."

Wonwoo beranjak meninggalkan lapangan dengan kening yang mengernyit, ia merasa moodnya kurang bagus hari ini, entah kenapa.

Sepanjang perjalanan, yang ia lakukan hanya mengernyit dan merengut kecil, sesekali menendang benda yang ada di dekat kakinya setiap kali ia melangkah. Bukan karena masalah di sekolah, melainkan saat baru keluar dari gedung sekolah tadi ia hampir ditabrak oleh siswa dari sekolah lain yang menaiki sepeda. Bukannya minta maaf, siswa itu malah menatapnya tajam dan berlalu begitu saja. Hal itu jelas membuat Wonwoo semakin kesal.

Hari ini lagi-lagi ia tidak menaiki mobilnya, itu karena ia ingin membiasakan dirinya untuk tidak terlalu bergantung pada mobilnya dan memilih untuk berjalan kaki dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh ini.

Tapi jika ia tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyebalkan, ia sudah pasti membawa mobilnya dan mengendarainya dengan cepat menuju rumahnya, tidak perlu merengut seraya menendang-nendang batu di jalanan seperti ini.

Jaraknya saat ini sudah tidak jauh lagi dari rumahnya. Mata tajam namja berambut hitam itu tidak sengaja melihat sebuah taman yang ada di sisi kanannya. 'Taman 'S',' batin Wonwoo. Taman inilah yang dimaksudkan oleh Mingyu.

Taman ini memang sangatlah indah, apalagi di jam seperti ini, angin sepoi-sepoi, sunset dan pemandangan indah di taman itu benar-benar bisa membuat suasana hati menjadi tenang. Wonwoo yang hanya sekedar lewat di depan taman itu saja bisa merasakan sedikit ketenangan.

'Mungkin sesekali aku harus mengunjungi taman ini.'

.

.

.

"Mingyu-ya," panggil Seungcheol. Saat ini mereka sedang istirahat, Mingyu duduk di samping Minghao seraya minum. Seungcheol mendudukkan dirinya di samping Mingyu, memberi sedikit jarak di antara mereka agar suhu panas pada tubuh mereka bisa hilang.

"Ne, sunbaenim?" Mingyu menutup botol air mineralnya dan menatap Seungcheol. "Kenapa hari ini kau tidak terlalu banyak bicara dengan Wonwoo? Sejak pagi tadi kau tidak menyapa Wonwoo lagi?" tanya Seungcheol.

Mingyu tampak berpikir sejenak. "Begitukah?" Seungcheol menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berujar, "Sebenarnya Wonwoo itu tidak pernah mengusir ataupun terlihat kesal pada seseorang, tidak pernah sekalipun bahkan pada adik kelas. Dia itu orang yang sangat ramah dan selalu menebar senyuman, hanya pada kami sahabat-sahabatnyalah dia bisa menunjukkan kekesalannya, itupun hanya bercanda saja karena sedetik kemudian dia akan kembali menunjukkan senyumnya yang sangat manis," Seungcheol memberi jeda pada perkataannya untuk melihat reaksi Mingyu yang terlihat mendengar dengan serius.

"Tapi saat pertama kali melihatmu, entah kenapa Wonwoo langsung terlihat kesal, dan kekesalan itu terus berlanjut setiap melihatmu, apalagi saat kau mulai menganggunya," lanjut Seungcheol. Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya, memainkan botol air mineralnya.

"Itulah sebabnya aku tidak mendekatinya lagi hari ini, aku tidak ingin membuatnya kesal lagi. Aku tahu dia pasti lelah karena kesal terus setiap kali aku mendekatinya," jawab Mingyu masih menunduk. Minghao yang duduk di samping Mingyu tentu saja mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan itu, ia hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar jawaban Mingyu.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mendekati Wonwoo?" tanya Seungcheol lagi. "Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa Wonwoo sunbaenim sangat kesal padaku. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu kenapa," jawab Mingyu.

"Itu saja?" tanya sang ketua OSIS lagi. Mingyu terdiam sejenak, menatap Seungcheol.

"Awalnya aku hanya iseng mendekatinya karena penasaran, tapi semakin lama membuatku semakin ingin mendekatinya untuk tahu lebih banyak tentang dirinya. Dan rasa penasaranku itu membuat Wonwoo sunbae semakin kesal padaku. Sadar kalau dia sangat membenciku, aku akhirnya memilih untuk berhenti mendekatinya."

Seungcheol menghela napasnya. "Tapi aku rasa dia tidak membencimu,"

Minguu menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan bingung. "Maksud sunbae?"

Seungcheol menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, sulit untuk mengerti pikiran Wonwoo, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia kesal padamu, tapi yang jelas dia tidak membencimu. Menghindarinya hanya akan membuatnya semakin kesal padamu."

Mingyu mencerna perkataan Seungcheol sebelum akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali memainkan botol air mineralnya, kali ini dengan senyum lebar terpasang di wajah tampannya.

 **~TBC~**

Annyeinghaseyo, yeorobeun~ maaf ya author updatenya agak telat, soalnya akhi-akhir ini author sibuk plus gak enak badan, jadinya gak bisa ngetik. #cry #hugThe8

Okeeh~ Ucapan terimakasih buat readers dan revuewers tercinta duluuu! Thanks a lot buat::

 **MIKKIkane, elferani, lulu-shi, yuvikimm97, riani98, Yeri960, ParkMitsuki, Guest, yassipacarLeechan, Anna-Love 17Carats, SintaAstina, zhulfiana, Inne751, meicella, nisaditta, bbihunminkook, Byunbaby, korokurakwayun, exoinmylove, Baby Yoongi, cassiesvt, 1004, msr1205, aprikai868, PinePine, 270, meanie bae, Esteryanti738, inisapaseh, Nana Huang, vanillakookie**

 **Terima kasih banyak atas review kalian. #bow**

Okelah, akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? Gomawo ^^

*bow* m(_ _)m


	6. Chapter 6

**Annoying Boy**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)**

 **Summary::**

 **Sekolah ini memiliki syarat bahwa siswa-siswinya harus kaya serta tampan dan cantik. Mingyu, siswa kelas satu menjadi idola baru di sekolah bahkan mengalahkan ketenaran para sunbae hingga membuat para sunbae kesal, terutama Wonwoo yang selalu merasa kesal setiap melihat Mingyu.**

 **(Their style according to Mansae's style)**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

Enjoy~

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Wonwoo menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimutnya, hanya kedua tangan dan kepalanyalah yang tidak tergulung di dalam selimut.

Dengan tubuh yang wangi dan segar karena baru saja selesai mandi dan poni yang diikat ke atas membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil, ditambah dengan pout kecil yang dibuatnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Sejak siang tadi suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik dan ia merasa sangat bosan. Entah kenapa.

Ia kembali menggenggam ponselnya dan membuka linenya. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya ia mengecek linenya jika saja ada yang bisa ia ajak chat atau chat di groupnya atau setidaknya melihat-lihat timeline.

 _'Kenapa sepi sekali? Tumben?'_ tanya Wonwoo di group chatnya dengan teman-temannya.

Lama menunggu, akhirnya 1 orang membaca chatnya.

 _'Aku sedang menghadiri acara ulang tahun nenekku.'_ balas Soonyoung.

Dua orang membaca chatnya.

 _'Nenekmu ulang tahun? Happy birthday untuk nenekmu, ya. Stay healthy. Love from Jisoo Hong.'_ Wonwoo tersenyum kecil membaca balasan Jisoo.

 _'Heh, itu nenekmu atau nenekku? Pakai love segala.'_ balas Soonyoung.

 _'Urghh, bateraiku sekarat, tinggal 5%, aku off dulu ya. Bye!'_ balas Junghan.

Dan setelah itu, tidak ada balasan dari siapapun lagi. Wonwoo yang melihat kondisi grup sedang sepi itupun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup linenya dan mengunci layar ponselnya. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

'Kalau besok aku bertemu dengan Mingyu, aku harus bersikap bagaimana?' pikirnya. Inilah yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya. Karena situasi hari ini yang tidak seperti biasanya membuatnya merasa bingung harus bertindak bagaimana jika bertemu dengan Mingyu.

Yang membuat Wonwoo bingung itu adalah sikap Mingyu siang tadi, kenapa namja tampan itu tiba-tiba cuek padanya? Apa ia membuat keasalahan yang fatal hingga membuat siswa berambut abu-abu itu tiba-tiba tidak mau mempedulikannya?

'Tapi aku tidak merasa telah membuat kesalahan.' Wonwoo membuka selimutnya dan mendudukkan dirinya. Ia kemudian menghembuskan napasnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali berbaring dengan tangan terbuka dengan lebar.

"Biarlah, kalau dia benar-benar menjauh, berarti tidak akan ada yang menggangguku lagi." Namja manis itu bergumam kecil sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya perlahan dan tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonwoooo! Ayo ke lapangannnn!" rengek Jisoo menarik-narik tangan Wonwoo yang tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja belajar.

"Malassss! Itu 'kan tugasmu sebagai ketua untuk menemani mereka latihan pagi. Pergi sana! Aku sedang malas!" Wonwoo mengibaskan tangannya mengusir Jisoo.

Mata Jisoo kini beralih pada Seungcheol yang tengah membaca komik. "Seungcheol hyung," panggilnya. Seungcheol menjawab tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Jisoo, "Biasanya kau juga pergi sendiri, aku sedang sibuk."

Jisoo menghela napasnya.

"Sebenarnya aku berpikir untuk meniadakan latihan pagi ini karena banyak yang bolos dan lagi latihan pagi-pagi itu sangat merepotkan bagi adik kelas dan juga bagiku. Apa lebih baik ditiadakan saja?" tanya Jisoo yang kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya, di samping Wonwoo.

Mendengar perkataan itu membuat Wonwoo, Junghan, Seungcheol dan Soonyoung sontak menganggukkan kepala mereka.

Jisoo menghela napasnya. Sejujurnya ia sendiri juga tidak menyukai latihan pagi ini, jadi melihat persetujuan dari teman-temannya membuatnya senang.

"Baiklah. Jadi, sekarang tidak ada yang ingin menemaniku?" tanyanya yang kembali berdiri. Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Seungcheol dan Junghan sontak memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Jisoo berdecak pelan sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari kelas.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Seungcheol menutup komiknya dan kemudian mencolek punggung Wonwoo yang tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

"Hm?" Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Seungcheol dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya "Memangnya ada apa denganku? Aku tidak merasa ada yang aneh, hyung," jawabnya.

Seungcheol menunjukkan senyumnya yang semakin lebar. Wonwoo merasa aneh dengan senyum itu. Seungcheol kembali mengingat kejadian tadi saat mereka baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah dan melewati parkiran mobil.

 **Flashback**

Seungcheol, Jisoo, Soonyoung, Wonwoo dan Junghan berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah dan saat melewati area parkir terdengar suara ricuh para siswi. Di area parkiran mobil terlihat Mingyu baru turun dari mobilnya dan langsung dikerumuni oleh beberapa siswi dari sekolah lain.

Sebenarnya siswi lain tidak boleh memasuki sekolah ini, tapi berhubung mereka hanya memasuki area parkiran yang sangat dekat dengan gerbang sekolah, jadinya para siswi dari sekolah lain itu diizinkan untuk menghampiri Mingyu.

Seungcheol dapat mendengar Wonwoo berdecak dengan kesal dan berjalan duluan dengan langkah cepat setelah sebelumnya melihat Mingyu hanya melirik sejenak ke arah mereka lalu sibuk menebar senyum pada para siswi itu.

Tidak lama siswi itu menghampiri Mingyu, mereka kemudian diberitahu untuk segera keluar dari area sekolah Executive High School ini. Mingyu beranjak dari parkiran dan berjalan tidak jauh di belakang Wonwoo dan teman-teman.

Wonwoo tidak sengaja menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Mingyu berjalan beberapa meter di belakangnya. Namja manis itupun langsung kembali menoleh ke belakang dan kembali mempercepat langkahnya.

Seungcheol yang melihat itupun menoleh ke belakang menunjukkan wajah bingung pada Mingyu. Mingyu hanya menunjukkan senyum lebarnya tanpa menjawab Seungcheol.

 **Flashback end**

Sejujurnya Seungcheol bingung dengan sahabat dan adik kelasnya itu, apa perang dingin mereka semalam masih berlanjut hingga hari ini?

Ia juga bingung kenapa Mingyu masih saja cuek pada Wonwoo meskipun telah mendengar pencerahan darinya semalam? Ketua OSIS itupun menghela napasnya, ini urusan mereka, dan Mingyu pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Tapi masalahnya, sikap Wonwoo jadi begini. Seungcheol ragu, apa perubahan sikap Wonwoo ini memang karena ulah Mingyu? Jika benar itu semua karena Mingyu, maka ini akan seperti cerita pada novel-novel romance.

Seungcheol mendesis seraya menopang dagunya dengan tangannya. Ini masalah Wonwoo dan Mingyu, kenapa dia yang merasa rumit dan sibuk sendiri?

Wonwoo yang sedari tadi mengamati Seungcheol hanya terdiam dengan wajah heran, melihat ketua OSIS yang tadi memanggilnya hanya terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Kau berniat membuatnya sekesal apa, Mingyu-ya?' Seungcheol tersenyum kecil pada Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya kembali membaca komiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Malas, ah! Aku sudah mau pulang, Jisoo-ya." Wonwoo menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia berjalan menuruni tangga sekolah seraya berbicara pada Jisoo melalui ponselnya.

 _"Ayolahh, air minumku sudah habis, kau tahu kan jarak dari lapangan ke kantin itu cukup jauh?"_

"Dan kau menyuruhku ke kantin dan mengantarkan air mineralmu itu ke lapangan? Apa tidak sama jauhnya?" kesal Wonwoo.

 _"Aku lelah, Wonwoo-ya. Bantulah sahabatmu ini. Pleaseeee!"_ Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Padahal ia sudah mengatakan pada Jisoo bahwa ia tidak ingin ke lapangan basket hari ini karena ia bertugas piket kebersihan kelas hari ini.

Jisoo mengiyakan, tapi saat ia hendak pulang dan menuruni tangga sekolah, sahabatnya itu justru meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya membeli minuman.

Akhirnya rencana Wonwoo untuk tidak ke lapangan basket pun gagal. Jika Jisoo sudah memohon, maka Wonwoo tidak akan bisa menolaknya.

"Ck! Baiklah! Bayar aku setelah aku mengantarkan air mineralmu ini." Wonwoo mendengus kesal saat hanya mendengar tawa kecil Jisoo sebelum akhirnya sahabatnya itu menutup panggilan secara sepihak.

"Menyebalkan!" gumam Wonwoo seraya berjalan memasuki area kantin dengan malas. Tidak berapa lama namja manis yang memakai seragam kemeja putih yang tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celana dengan blazer abu-abu yang tidak dikancing dan dasi tipis yang terikat longgar itupun keluar dari area kantin dengan sebotol air mineral ditangannya dan berjalan malas ke lapangan indoor yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari kantin.

Wonwoo mengernyit bingung saat ia memasuki lapangan indoor itu. Tampak sepi, tidak ada penonton. Tumben sekali.

Namja manis itu semakin mengernyit bingung saat melihat semua anggota basket duduk melingkar di lantai di dekat bangku cadangan dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolah mereka.

'Mereka tidak latihan, ya?' batin Wonwoo bingung seraya berjalan mendekati lingkaran manusia itu.

"Kalian tidak latihan?" tanya Wonwoo seraya menyerahkan botol air mineral itu pada Jisoo dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di belakang antara Jisoo dan Seungcheol.

"Tidak, hari ini kita hanya membahas tentang strategi yang akan kita gunakan untuk pertandingan antar sekolah bulan depan," jawab Jisoo.

"Ohh, pertandingan, ya?" gumam Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak latihan, hanya membahas strategi, kau mengatakan itu melelahkan?!" Wonwoo menendang bokong Jisoo.

"Tapi 'kan mulutku lelah dari tadi menjelaskan terus," ujar Jisoo dengan wajah lelahnya. Wonwoo mencibir kecil.

"Kita sudah membahas semuanya. Kita masih punya waktu 1 jam lebih di sini. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Latihan?" tanya Jisoo.

Seungcheol menghela napasnya kemudian menguap. "Oahhmm! Malas ah latihan, tanggung. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain saja?" tawa Seungcheol.

"Bermain? Main apa?" tanya Jisoo. "Bagaimana kalau The Roses of Sharon Rose Have Blossomed?" usul Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana dengan Minghao? Kakinya masih sakit," ujar Jisoo menunjuk kaki Minghao yang masih diperban. "Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah bisa berlari kecil, kok," jawab Minghao dengan senyumnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Bagaimana? Kalian mau bermain itu?" tanya Jisoo pada anggotanya yang lain. Setelah mendapatkan anggukkan dari semua anggota, mereka pun memutuskan orang yang jaga dengan menggunakan bola basket.

Bola itu dilempar ke atas dan akan memantul ke orang yang jaga. Dan sialnya, bola itu memantul dan mendarat di pangkuan Mingyu. Mingyu menghela napasnya seraya tersenyum pasrah. Mereka pun kemudian mengambil posisi.

Jisoo menarik tangan Wonwoo dan memaksa namja manis itu untuk ikut bermain. Dengan malas Wonwoo memasuki safe zone dengan ke 11 temannya yang lain, sedangkan Mingyu kini telah berdiri di depan tiang basket dengan lengan kiri yang menyandar pada tiang untuk menutup matanya. Jarak safe zone dari area Mingyu sekitar 10 meter.

"Okay! Kita mulai!" teriak Seungcheol semangat.

"Mugunghwa kkochi pieot-" Ke 11 siswa itupun mulai berjalan mendekati Mingyu saat namja yang jaga itu meneriakan kata-kata itu.

"-seumida!" Mingyu berbalik. Semua siswa mematung. Tapi tidak dengan Soonyoung dan Vernon yang beberapa detik kemudian tidak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuh mereka dan akhirnya bergerak secara tiba-tiba.

"Soonyoung sunbae dan Vernon!" Vernon dan Soonyoung pun berjalan mendekati Mingyu. Vernon memegang tangan kanan Mingyu, sedangkan tangan kiri Soonyoung memegang tangan kanan Vernon.

Mingyu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya.

"Mugunghwa kkoci pieot seumnida!" Mingyu berucap dengan cepat lalu berbalik.

"Ah!" kaget Minghao yang tidak sempat berhenti dan melangkahkan kaki kirinya ke depan. Namja berambut perm itu mendesis kecil saat merasakan sedikit sakit pada kakinya, ia lalu tersenyum kecewa kemudian berjalan mendekati pos jaga.

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Minghao untuk mendekatinya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Saat diselamatkan nanti, kita akan kabur bersama, Minghao-ya. Aku akan melindungimu," ujar Soonyoung dengan senyum bangganya. Minghao tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Permainan terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya tersisa dua orang pemain yang masih bebas, yaitu Wonwoo dan Jisoo. Wonwoo mendengus saat menyadari bahwa ialah yang berdiri di depan, sedangkan Jisoo beberapa meter di belakangnya.

Wonwoo memberi isyarat pada Jisoo agar berjalan ke depannya. Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Wonwoo mencibir pelan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Mugunghwa kkociii-" Mingyu menghentikan ucapannya. Wonwoo dengan terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Mingyu.

Ia melirik ke arah Soonyoung yang menyuruhnya untuk melangkah lebih dekat lagi agar dapat membebaskan mereka. Wonwoo lebih memilih mengikuti perkataan Soonyoung daripada terus melihat namja pirang berheadband itu merepet tanpa suara, terlihat aneh.

Wonwoo melangkah lebar-lebar mendekati Mingyu.

"-pieot," Mingyu kembali menghentikan perkatannya. Wonwoo kembali melangkah.

"Seumnida!" Mingyu berbalik dengan cepat. Wonwoo terkejut dan sontak menghentikan langkahnya dengan posisi tangan kiri yang hendak memutuskan genggaman tangan Mingyu dengan Verno.

Kedua siswa itu terdiam. Jarak wajah mereka sangatlah dekat, tidak lebih dari 15 cm. Kedua siswa itu terdiam cukup lama, membuat siswa lain di belakang juga ikut terdiam mengamati mereka berdua yang saling tatap-tatapan.

Wonwoo ingin mengalihkan wajahnya namun tidak bisa, ia tidak boleh bergerak, dengan terpaksa ia memutuskan kontak matanya dengan mata Mingyu.

Mendapati mata tajam yang sedari tadi ia tatap itu telah beralih ke arah lain, Mingyu pun tersadar dan kemudian berbalik dan melanjutkan permainan.

"Mugung-" Belum sempat Mingyu selesai berucap, Wonwoo telah berhasil memutuskan genggaman tangan Vernon dengan Mingyu. Dan semuanya pun berlari secepat mungkin ke save zone. Namun Mingyu berhasil menepuk pundak Soonyoung yang berusaha melindungi Minghao. Namja headband itupun menjadi penjaga.

"Aahhh, kenapa kau menangkapku, sih" tanya Soonyoung dengan nada malasnya. Ia sungguh malas harus membolak-balikkan tubuhnya.

"Siapa suruh kaki pendekmu itu tidak bisa berlari dengan cepat?" ejek Jisoo. Soonyoung mendengus kesal pada Jisoo. Ia menatap Jisoo dengan tajam, menggunakan dua jari tangannya menunjuk matanya dan mata sahabatnya itu.

"Akan kupastikan kau tertangkap, Hong Jisoo." Jisoo hanya tertawa kecil merespon ucapan Soonyoung.

Dengan langkah malas Soonyoung berjalan mendekati tiang ring dan menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya.

"Mugunghwa kkoci pieot seumnida!" ucap Soonyoung dengan cepat berbalik dan mendapati Minghao dan Wonwoo masih bergerak.

"Minghao! Wonwoo!" panggil Soonyoung kemudian melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Minghao untuk mendekatinya. Sedangkan Wonwoo berjalan dengan malas mendekati Soonyoung. Baru juga main, sudah tertangkap.

Soonyoung tersenyum pada Minghao saat ia kembali menggenggam tangan namja perm itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ahh, lagi-lagi aku tertangkap," ujar Minghao. Soonyoung tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, dengan begini aku bisa menggenggam tanganmu dengan lama." Minghao hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Soonyoung. Menurutnya Soonyoung sangat pintar menghibur orang lain.

Soonyoung kemudian berbalik dan memejamkan matanya. "Mugunghwa~" Berucap lambat kemudian berhenti.

"kkoci~" Lambat dan berhenti lagi.

"Pieot~"

"Haruskah kau selambat itu?" protes seseorang dari belakang. Soonyoung mengenali suara itu.

"Seumnida~" Ia kemudian berbalik dan menemukan semua teman-temannya mematung.

"Bersabarlah, Jisoo-ya. Ini sangat hangat, sayang kalau terlalu cepat berakhir." Soonyoung tersenyum seraya menunjukkan genggaman tangannya dengan Minghao pada Jisoo. Jisoo memutar bola matanya dan berdecih pelan mendengarnya.

Permainan terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya Soonyoung berhasil menangkap Wonwoo, Wonwoo menjadi penjaganya. Satu-persatu kini telah berjejer di belakang Wonwoo dengan saling bergandengan tangan.

Kini tersisa Soonyoung, Seungcheol dan Mingyu yang masih menjadi pemain bebas. Seungcheol berdiri paling depan, lalu Mingyu dan paling belakang ada Soonyoung.

Wonwoo menutup matanya dan berucap, "Mugunghwa~ kkoci~" Ia berujar dengan sangat lambat. Mingyu dengan segera melangkah dengan cepat melewati Seungcheol. Sekarang ialah yang paling depan.

"Pieot seumnida!" Wonwoo berbalik dan mendapati Mingyu telah berdiri dua meter di belakangnya. Ia mengernyit bingung, sejak kapan namja berambut abu-abu itu berdiri di depan?

Wonwoo kembali berbalik dan menutup matanya.

"Mugunghwa kkoci-" Mingyu maju beberapa langkah, dan setelah berdiri tepat di belakang Wonwoo, ia tersenyum.

"Pieot seu-" Belum selesai Wonwoo berucap, namja bermata tajam itu dapat merasakan tangan kirinya yang sedang menutup matanya ditarik dengan paksa oleh seseorang.

Wonwoo terkejut saat melihat Mingyulah yang menggenggam tangannya dan menarik dirinya dan secara otomatis melepaskan genggaman tangan kanannya dengan Jisoo kemudian ditarik berlari menjauhi barisan tawanan. Hal itu sontak membuat semua pemain terkejut dengan aksi Mingyu.

Mingyu berlari ke bangku cadangan dan dengan segera mengambil tasnya dan juga tas Wonwoo yang ringan dan terus berlari keluar dari lapangan indoor itu dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam Wonwoo.

Semua siswa yang ada di sana melihat kedua siswa yang baru keluar itu dengan pandangan speechless. Seungcheol tertawa kecil seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau telah mengalahkan Wonwoo." gumamnya dengan sangat pelan hingga tidak ada yang dapat mendengarnya **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya! Kau mau bawa aku ke mana? Kenapa tiba-tiba keluar dari lapangan?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada kesal dengan masih ditarik terus oleh Mingyu.

Langkah mereka mulai melambat setelah mencapai pintu depan gedung sekolah, namun tangan mereka belum terlepas, bahkan semakin erat.

"Pulang," jawab Mingyu singkat seraya berjalan melewati area parkir. Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, melihat ke arah parkiran. "Bukankah kau membawa mobil?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin jalan kaki saja. Jika berjalan denganmu, kita harus berjalan kaki." Wonwoo mengernyit bingung mendengar jawaban Mingyu. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Karena dengan berjalan kaki, waktu kita akan lebih lama," jawab Mingyu seraya menoleh ke Wonwoo dan menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Ia lalu menyerahkan tas ransel berwarna abu-abu milik Wonwoo pada pemiliknya.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak seraya menerima tasnya, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada namja yang ada di depannya itu, namun sedetik kemudian ia mendengus.

'Ada apa dengan anak ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba peduli padaku lagi?'

Mereka berjalan di sepanjang jalan dengan terus bergandengan tangan. Wonwoo terus menundukkan kepalanya. Takut jika ada yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

Bukannya Wonwoo membiarkan Mingyu terus menggenggam tangannya, ia sudah mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan itu berkali-kali, namun tangan Mingyu terlalu kuat hingga ia tidak bisa melepaskan tangan kirinya itu.

Bahkan namja bermata tajam itu sudah mengeluarkan protes dari mulutnya, tapi malah mendapatkan jawaban mutlak dari adik kelasnya itu,

"Bergandengan tangan itu tidak aneh, hyung. Yang aneh itu jika aku menggendong hyung dengan gaya bridal di sepanjang jalan. Pilih yang mana?" Wonwoo hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Ia akui, Mingyu sangat pintar dalam adu mulut.

Kedua namja itu terus berjalan dalam diam, Mingyu yang berjalan dengan senyum tipis namun menawan miliknya dan Wonwoo yang terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kita sedang berjalan ke arah rumahku?" tanya Wonwoo yang menyadari rute jalan mereka. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa ke rumahku?" tanyanya lagi. "Mengantar seseorang itu harus sampai di rumahnya, hyung. Aku harus memastikan hyung sampai ke rumah dengan selamat." Wonwoo mendengus mendengar jawaban aneh dari Mingyu. Memangnya dia ini apa? Anak kecil?

Wonwoo kembali terdiam, ia sedikit mendongak untuk memandangi langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga.

'Sudah sore rupanya.' batinnya menikmati warna langit yang sangat ia sukai itu.

Namja manis itu berhenti memandangi langit dan beralih melihat ke arah Mingyu saat namja itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh ya, bukankah kita memiliki janji untuk ke taman ini berdua?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengikuti arah mata Mingyu. Taman 'S' yang semalam Mingyu katakan.

"Kapan aku membuat janji itu denganmu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada kesal.

"Semalam," jawab Mingyu dengan senyum mengejeknya sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk memasuki taman itu.

Kedua namja itupun duduk di bangku taman. Menikmati angin sore yang berhembus di taman yang sepi ini. Sudah menjadi hal biasa jika taman ini akan sepi di sore hari. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya.

Mingyu memandangi wajah Wonwoo, angin berhembus membuat rambut hitam itu bergoyang kecil. Mingyu tersenyum pada Wonwoo saat namja manis itu membuka matanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Berhenti memandangiku," ujar Wonwoo kesal. Mingyu tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak memandangimu." Wonwoo mendecih pelan mendengar jawaban Mingyu.

"Hyung ingin berada di sini berapa lama?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku.

"Ehm, sepertinya aku akan duduk lama di sini. Di sini sangat nyaman." Wonwoo tersenyum tipis saat kembali merasakan angin sore.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat senyum Wonwoo. "Kalau begitu aku akan di sini terus hingga hyung pulang."

Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu. "Bagaimana kalau kau kemalaman pulang? Kau tidak membawa mobilmu. Lebih baik kau segera pulang sebelum langit gelap."

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin menemani hyung terus di sini," jawabnya.

"Ck! Pulang sana! Anak-anak tidak boleh pulang malam-malam!" Wonwoo menendang-nendang kecil kaki Mingyu. Mingyu tertawa.

"Tidak ada anak kecil yang bisa melindungi dan mengantar pulang hyungnya di malam hari, jadi bersyukurlah ada yang mau mengantarmu pulang, hyung."

Wonwoo berdecak kesal mendengar jawaban Mingyu. "Aku tidak butuh diantar pulang oleh siapapun," jawabnya.

"Tapi aku perlu mengantar hyung pulang," Mingyu menunjukkan senyum tampannya.

Wonwoo hendak kembali melemparkan protesnya namun ia urungkan saat melihat Mingyu memejamkan matanya, ikut menikmati angin sore seperti yang dilakukannya tadi. Dengan perlahan ia kembali menggenggam tangan kiri Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu yang masih memejamkan matanya, mata tajamnya kemudian beralih melihat tangan kirinya yang digenggam oleh tangan kanan Mingyu.

Ia ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan itu, namun ia tidak ingin mengganggu Mingyu yang terlihat sangat tenang. Akhirnya ia pun membiarkan adik kelasnya itu terus menggenggam tangannya.

Melihat wajah Mingyu yang sangat tenang itu tanpa sadar membuat Wonwoo tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya ikut memejamkan matanya.

Menikmati suasana taman di sore hari yang mulai dingin dan juga kehangatan tangan Mingyu yang menyelimuti tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

Huwaaaa~ #hugThe8

Maafkan author karena baru update sekarang, author kelupaan waktu dan akhirnya malah telat update.. -.- #bow

Okey, sebenarnya author bingung, ini Soonyoung-Minghao-Jisoo mau digimanain ya? Bagusnya Minghao sama siapa? Soonyoung atau Jisoo ya? Jujur author ngeship SoonHao ahahaha, tapi banyak readers yang nunggu-nunggu SoonHoon. Hmm.. Bagusnya gimana ya, readers?

Penjelasan untuk permainan The Roses of Sharon Rose Have Blossomed , permainan ini ada di mainkan di MV Mansae. Cara mainnya adalah yang jaga tutup mata sambil ucapin Mungunghwa Kkoci pieot seumnida, selama ngucapin itu, orang yang ada di belakang boleh bergerak dan berjalan mendekati penjaga.

Jika kalimat itu selesai diucapkan, yang jaga boleh berbalik dan pemain di belakang gak boleh bergerak. Kalau tertangkap bergerak, pemain itu ditahan dengan menggandeng tangan penjaga.

Pemain di belakang bisa melepaskan tahanan jika dia sudah sampai di depan dengan memutuskan genggaman tangan antara penjaga dan tahanan, setelah putus semua pemain dan tahanan harus lari ke safe zone. Jika ada yang disentuh atau ditangkap penjaga, dialah yang akan gantian jadi penjaga. Itu sih yang author baca dari google, jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan penjelasan #bow

 **Dan tidak lupa ucapan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk readers dan reviewers author tercintahh~::**

 **BSion, 270, yuvikimm97, riani98, Baby Yoongi, elferani, XiayuweLiu, abibaek, Yeri960, bizzleSTarxo, exoinmylove, Ayhuu795, EXOST Panda, wonuugyu, Nana Huang, inisapaseh, meanie bae, PinePine, Anna-Love 17Carats, Lusia, 1004, ANIS, yo yo jiminie, SintaAstina, Guest, Mirror, Yeoljae, Byunbaby, msr1205, zhulfiana, sorazz, MIKKIkane, meicella, sehunmochi.**

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? Gomawo ^^

#bow m(_ _)m


	7. Chapter 7

**Annoying Boy**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)**

 **Summary::**

 **Sekolah ini memiliki syarat bahwa siswa-siswinya harus kaya serta tampan dan cantik. Mingyu, siswa kelas satu menjadi idola baru di sekolah bahkan mengalahkan ketenaran para sunbae hingga membuat para sunbae kesal, terutama Wonwoo yang selalu merasa kesal setiap melihat Mingyu.**

 **(Their style according to Mansae's style)**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

Enjoy~

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Wonwoo membuka matanya dan menunjukkan mata tajamnya masih terlihat mengantuk. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit gelap dengan bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di kegelapan itu.

Tersadar jika kini ia sedang duduk di kusi taman, namja berambut hitam itupun dengan segeran menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menyadari jika tangannya tengah dikunci oleh seseorang. Mingyu, masih tertidur dengan tangan yang jari-jari yang bertautan dengan jari-jarinya.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Ia melngeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat jam yang terpampang pada layarnya. Sudah jam 7 malam rupanya.

Wonwoo menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang tengah tertaut dengan Mingyu agar namja tampan yang duduk di sampingnya itu segera bangun.

"Nggg…." Mingyu menggeliatkan badannya tidak nyaman. Beberapa detik kemudian namja berambut abu-abu itu membuka matanya dan menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan kosong.

"Sudah jam berapa?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Wonwoo menghela napasnya. "Sudah jam 7 lewat, cepatlah pulang sebelum terlalu larut."

Mingyu menguap seraya meregangkan tubuhnya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dulu. Ayo!" Mingyu berdiri seraya menarik tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau harus kembali ke sekolah, 'kan? Mobilmu ada di sana. Aku yakin gerbang sekolah sekarang sudah terkunci, lalu bagaimana caranya kau pulang?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tinggal panjat gerbangnya saja, aku selalu melakukan itu," jawabnya dengan cengirannya hingga menunjukkan gigi taringnya. Wonwoo memutar bola matanya.

"Ayo!" Mingyu kembali menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk beranjak dari taman itu. Wonwoo kembali menarik tangan Mingyu hingga membuat namja tinggi itu melangkah mundur.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Kim Mingyu. Kau kira aku ini apa? Anak kecil? Justru kau yang anak kecil, pulang sana!" Wonwoo menghempaskan tangan Mingyu yang sedari 1 jam lebih yang lalu terus menggenggamnya.

Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sikap emo Wonwoo kembali lagi. Tapi justru itulah yang membuatnya merasa tertarik pada kakak kelasnya itu.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Wonwoo kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Hyung, kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Hati-hati atau goodnight?" tanya Mingyu yang masih berdiri pada tempatnya. Wonwoo terus melanjutkan langkahnya, tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia melambaikan tangannya dan berujar, "Selamat malam."

Mingyu mendengus melihat respon Wonwoo, namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya kemudian keluar dari taman itu. Hari ini harus memanjat gerbang sekolah lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Adikku menyuruhku masuk ke dancing club saja. Katanya aku tidak cocok masuk klub basket T.T Katanya aku terlalu pendek untuk anggota klub basket. Teganyaaaa!'_ –Soonyoung.

' _Iya, benar apa kata adikmu. Lebih baik kau turuti saja sarannya.'_ –Jisoo.

' _Dasar kau tidak punya hati. Batinku sedang menangis saat ini.'_ –Soonyoung.

' _Lebay.'_ –Jisoo.

' _Dasar lebay.'_ –Seungcheol.

' _Berlebihan sekali.'_ –Wonwoo.

' _Sudahlah... Dia memang berlebihan, biarkan saja dia.'_ -Junghan.

' _Aku Kwon Soonyoung, menyatakan out dari grup ini! Uhuhuhu! Dasar kalian para pembully, lihat saja besok, akan kubalas kalian.'_ –Soonyoung.

' _Tapi bukankah kau memang pandai menari, Soonyoung-ah? Kenapa tidak masuk dua club saja?'_ –Seungcheol.

' _Benarkah? Aku tidak merasa pandai menari. Memangnya kapan hyung melihatku menari?'_ –Soonyoung.

' _Aku pernah melihatmu menari di lapangan basket saat kita latihan, dan kau sangat keren. Sungguh.'_ –Seungcheol.

' _Aku terharu, Seungcheol hyung. You're the best!'_ –Soonyoung.

' _Aku juga pernah melihatmu menari. Di depan toilet, seperti orang gila.'_ –Jisoo.

' _Hong Jisoo! Itu 'kan sudah lama sekali, jangan ungkit lagi! You're the worst, Hong!'_ –Soonyoung.

Wonwoo tertawa melihat chat grupnya yang sangat ramai. Namja bermata tajam itu mengernyit saat melihat perubahan pada layarnya, tertulis di sana Kim Mingyu ingin melakukan video call dengannya.

Namja bermata tajam itu tampak ragu. 'Jawab atau tidak? Untuk apa dia video call?' Wonwoo berdecak sebelum akhirnya menghempaskan ponselnya ke ranjangnya tanpa menjawab panggilan Mingyu. Akhirnya panggilannya berhenti.

Sedetik kemudian panggilan itu kembali datang lagi. Seperti panggilan terror saja, begitulah pikir Wonwoo. Melirik-lirik sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia lalu dengan segera berlari ke kamar mandinya lalu menghadapkan layar ponselnya ke kloset duduknya, lalu menjawab panggilan Mingyu yang setelahnya menjauhkan wajahnya dari pandangan Mingyu.

Wonwoo menahan tawanya saat mendengar suara terkejut Mingyu.

"Apa ini, hyung? Kau berubah jadi kloset? Kenapa bisaaa?" Wonwoo memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Ternyata tidak enak juga ya disamakan dengan kloset.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Hyung, aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan kloset. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu. Kalau untuk berbicara dengan kloset, di rumahku sendiri pun aku bisa melakukannya." Wonwoo tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan adik kelasnya itu.

Namja berambut hitam itupun akhirnya menghadapkan layarnya pada wajah manisnya seraya beranjak dari kamar mandinya.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya seraya mendudukkan dirinya ke ranjangnya. Mingyu tersenyum tanpa menjawab. Wonwoo menghela napasnya. "Aku tutup, ya."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu sebelum tidur, hyung," jawab Mingyu cepat sebelum Wonwoo memutuskan video call itu.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. "Baiklah." Membalas perbuatan Mingyu sore tadi tidak ada salahnya, 'kan? Mingyu telah menemaninya tadi, sekarang menemaninya tidak ada salahnya juga.

Namja berambut hitam itu membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang kemudian berbalik hingga menjadi posisi terlungkup. Ia menggunakan bantalnya sebagai alas tangan kirinya yang sedang menopang dagunya. Mingyu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Wonwoo.

Diam. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan lekat, tentunya dengan senyum tipis yang masih terus bertahan pada wajah tampan itu.

Sepuluh detik ditatap seperti itu membuat Wonwoo tidak nyaman. Ia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Lima detik kemudian ia membenamkan wajahnya hingga sebatas hidung. Kini tersisa kedua mata tajamnya yang masih dapat terlihat oleh Mingyu.

Sepuluh detik kemudian namja berambut hitam itu membenamkan seluruh wajahnya pada bantalnya. Ia lalu membalikkan ponselnya hingga layarnya menghadap ke samping, sehingga Mingyu tidak dapat melihat Wonwoo lagi. Wonwoo menaikkan wajahnya, ia mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Hyung…. Wonwoo sunbaenim. Sunbaenimmm...!" panggil Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendengus sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap layar ponselnya.

"Kau ribut sekali. Cepat tidur sana! Aku sudah mau tidur." Wonwoo hendak memutuskan panggilan namun terhenti oleh panggilan Mingyu.

"Wonwoo hyung!" Wonwoo terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Mingyu.

"Selamat malam, semoga mimpi indah, hyung." Mingyu menunjukkan senyumnya sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil melihat respon Wonwoo yang hanya mendengus seraya memutar bola matanya.

"Selamat malam dan semoga kau tidak mimpi buruk, hobae-ya." Namja berambut hitam itupun kemudian memutuskan video call itu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak tidur. Ya, Wonwoo tidak memerlukan mimpi indah itu, karena ia sudah memiliki kenyataan yang indah, ia tidak butuh mimpi lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jisoo masuk ke kelas, diikuti oleh Wonwoo di belakangnya. Wonwoo berjalan ke mejanya dengan kening berkerut. Matanya sedari tadi memperhatikan satu benda yang dengan manisnya tergeletak di atas mejanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Wonwoo pada Soonyoung seraya meletakkan tasnya pada kursinya. Soonyoung menaikkan kedua bahunya kemudian menjawab, "Tidak tahu, saat aku datang itu sudah ada di mejamu."

Wonwoo mengambil benda berwarna biru muda itu dan melihatnya lebih jelas. Ternyata itu adalah cupcake yang dibungkus seindah mungkin. Dan pada cupnya terdapat tulisan 'Good Morning'.

Ahhh, sepertinya ia pernah melihat cupcake yang seperti ini. Ini pasti pemberian Mingyu. Ia lalu mendengus kecil sebelum akhirnya memasukkan cupcake itu ke dalam laci mejanya.

"Ahh, cupcake itu. Seperti yang hari itu kau berikan padaku. Memangnya itu dari siapa?" tanya Seungcheol.

Wonwoo menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, tapi kali ini aku akan memakannya. Mintalah pada Junghan hyung untuk membuatkanmu cupcake, hyung."

Seungcheol tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Wonwoo. Menyuruh Junghan membuatkannya cupcake? Maka Junghan akan memberikan cupcake gagal buatannya. Dan Seungcheol sudah bosan memakan cupcake uji coba yang selalu gagal itu. Meskipun begitu, ia selalu dengan senang hati menerima cupcake buatan Junghan yang dibuat dengan susah payah dan juga cinta, meskipun rasanya aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Lagi-lagi ia diseret oleh Jisoo, Seungcheol dan Soonyoung ke lapangan indoor. Sebenarnya ia berniat pulang cepat dan melanjutkan membaca komik seriesnya, tapi karena ketiga temannya ini terus memaksanya, apa dayanya dia menolak? Katanya sih mereka butuh bantuannya untuk melihat latihan mereka, apakah latihan mereka sudah cukup bagus atau tidak.

Saat mereka memasuki lapangan, lagi-lagi teriakan ricuh dari kursi penonton menyambut kedatangan keempat siswa kelas 3 itu. Tepatnya teriakan yang diberikan untuk Mingyu yang baru saja mencetak point di permaian kecil mereka.

Wonwoo duduk di kursi cadangan sedangkan semua anggota tengah berkumpul di lapangan untuk melakukan pemanasan sebelum akhirnya memulai latihan mereka.

"Kakimu sudah sembuh total?" tanya Sooyoung pada Minghao yang berada di sebelahnya di sela-sela latihan kuda-kuda mereka.

Minghao mengangguk kecil. "Sudah sedikit membaik dibanding semalam, sunbaenim."

"Kalau masih tidak sanggup, lebih baik istirahat dulu, Minghao-ya," ujar Soonyoung. Minghao menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa, sunbaenim. Aku sudah bisa latihan, kok."

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Ia selalu suka sisi kuat Minghao. Adik kelasnya itu sangatlah sopan dan tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, di samping itu, siswa keturunan Cina itu juga sangat murah senyum dan menggemaskan. Ia sangat manis, di mata Soonyoung.

Tanpa ia sadari, senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya. Namun, senyum itu hilang saat ia mendengar suara peluit milik Jisoo.

"Sekarang kita main lima lawan lima. Bentuk kelompok kalian sendiri. Dalam permainan, gunakan defense dan offense yang baru saja kita pelajari tadi." Jisoo memberikan instruksi sebelum akhirnya ia membunyikan peluit dan pertandingan kecil itupun dimulai dengan Jisoo sendiri sebagai wasitnya.

Minghao, Soonyoung, Vernon, dan dua siswa kelas 2 menjadi seteam. Sedangkan Seungcheol berada di team yang satunya lagi.

Permainan telah berlangsung selama 10 menit sebelum akhirnya terdengar teriakan sakit dari lapangan. Jisoo tampak terkejut melihat Minghao terjatuh ke lantai dengan suara benturan yang cukup keras.

"Ah! Mianhae, Minghao-ya." Seorang siswa kelas 2 berjongkok untuk memastikan kondisi Minghao. Ia tidak sengaja menabrak Minghao saat berlari tadi dan tidak sengaja menginjak kaki terkilir namja berambut blonde itu.

Minghao terlihat berusaha untuk memastikan temannya itu bahwa ia tidak masalah dengan tabrakan tadi, tapi karena kakinya yang terasa sangat sakit, ia tidak dapat berbicara, ia hanya bisa mengerang seraya memegang kakinya.

Jisoo yang jaraknya memang cukup dekat dengan Minghao dengan segera menghampiri adik kelasnya itu. Soonyoung yang berdiri di lapangan lawan, berada jauh dari posisi Minghao mengharuskan dia berlari mendekati adik kelasnya yang cedera itu.

Belum sempat ia menghampiri Minghao, siswa kelas 1 itu telah digendong di punggung oleh Jisoo. Soonyoung hanya berdiri terdiam melihat sahabatnya itu terlihat panik mengurus Minghao yang kesakitan. Minghao duduk di kursi cadangan sedangkan Jisoo berjongkok di depan Minghao. Anggota lain sibuk mengambil obat-obatan dan lainnya yang dibutuhkan oleh Minghao. Terlihat Mingyu memberikan handuk basah hangat pada Minghao untuk dikompreskan pada kakinya.

Namja blonde berheadband itu tampak tersadar dari lamunannya. 'Ah! Mungkin aku bisa bantu memberinya minuman, agar dia sedikit tenang.' pikir Soonyoung yang kemudian dengan segera berlari ke bangkunya untuk mengambil air mineralnya.

Saat ia hendak menghampiri Minghao, lagi-lagi ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat kini Jisoo tengah membukakan tutup botol air mineral itu dan memberikannya pada Minghao. Namja yang berstatus ketua klub basket itu kini sibuk memberi obat pada kaki Minghao lalu membalut perban baru.

Soonyoung tersenyum tipis saat melihat Minghao sudah sedikit tenang meskipun masih terlihat wajah kesakitan. Ia hanya terduduk menunduk mengamati Jisoo mengobatinya. Tak berapa lama, Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada adik kelasnya itu, mengucapkan beberapa kata yang sukses membuat Minghao tertawa kecil.

Jisoo mengulurkan tangannya pada wajah Minghao untuk menghapus keringat yang terdapat pada kening namja berambut perm itu. Minghao tersenyum dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Jisoo kemudian meencari sesuatu pada tasnya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pen spidol kemudian menuliskan sesuatu pada perban yang tengah membungkus kaki Minghao.

'Get well soon, then we can play basketball together again. I'll let you play together with me, just the two of us if you promise me you'll get well soon.'

Tulisan itulah yang membuat Minghao menunjukkan senyum manisnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Jisoo juga tersenyum senang seraya mengacak rambut perm Minghao menjadikan rambut blonde itu semakin berantakan.

Soonyoung tersenyum tipis melihat keduanya. Namja berheadband itu menundukkan kepalanya dan memandangi botol air mineral yang tengah digenggamnya. Senyumnya perlahan-lahan terlihat semakin getir. Dan perlahan senyum itupun hilang.

Tanpa ia sadari, tangan kanannya kini menyentuh dadanya. Hanya menyentuh. Ia merasakan ada yang tidak nyaman di sana. Rasanya ia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun sekarang, ia tidak fokus, ia merasa ada yang hilang. Pikirannya saat ini, ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan panjang. Ia kembali melihat kedua siswa yang tadi menjadi objek pandangannya itu sebelum akhirnya ia memalingkan wajahnya dan melangkah mundur, hendak beranjak dari tempat itu.

BRUKKK!

"Ah!" Soonyoung tersontak saat ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang ada di belakangnya saat ia melangkah mundur.

"Mianh-"

"Apa kau tidak melihat-lihat saat berjalan? Lihatlah ini, semuanya jadi berantakan." Soonyoung mengedip-ngedipkan matanya saat melihat seorang siswa berambut cotton pink tengah berjongkok dan sibuk mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang kini bertebaran di lantai. Ia bingung apa yang dilakukan namja yang memakai seragam sekolah itu dengan berkas-berkas sebanyak itu di lapangan basket.

Namja berambut pink itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongak, menatap Soonyoung dengan malas.

"Masih berdiri? Tidak berniat membantuku?" tanya siswa itu dengan nada kesal.

Soonyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya. 'Galak sekali.' batinnya yang kemudian berjongkok dan membantu siswa itu.

Saat ia sibuk mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang masih tersebar di lantai, siswa berambut pink itu memukul lengan Soonyoung dengan tumpukan kertas yang telah ia kumpulkan.

"Berikan kertas-kertas ini pada Seungcheol hyung. Katakan padanya untuk menyelesaikan ini semua hari ini juga. Aku muak dan lelah mengurus semua ini sedangkan dia bermain-main di sini." Setelah berujar panjang lebar, siswa berambut cotton pink itupun berdiri dan beranjak keluar, tanpa menunggu respon dari Soonyoung.

Soonyoung terbengong sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar dan menghela napasnya, ia pun kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan memungut kertasnya. Sedetik kemudian ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah pintu gedung olahraga.

"Lee Jihoon." Gumam Soonyoung pelan sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung, ayo pulang bersama," ajak Mingyu pada Wonwoo setelah latihan mereka selesai. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Mingyu menghela napasnya seraya memutar bola matanya. "Iya, aku tahu hyung bisa pulang sendiri. Tapi aku ingin menemani hyung pulang. Mengertilah."

Sebelum Wonwoo sempat menjawab, seseorang dari belakang memanggil Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya," Mingyu menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ada yang memanggilmu. Dia bilang dia akan menunggumu di taman belakang." Setelah menyampaikan itu, siswa yang tidak dikenal oleh Mingyu itupun beranjak pergi. Mingyu mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia merasa tidak memiliki janji dengan siapapun hari ini.

"Sudahlah, pergi sana. Orang itu sedang menunggumu di sana. Cepat pergi." Wonwoo mendorong pundak Mingyu menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Mingyu berjalan dengan wajah bingung. Namun baru beberapa langkah, namja tampan itu berbalik dan menatap Wonwoo.

"Tunggu aku, hyung. Aku akan segera kembali dan kita pulang bersama." Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Ia tidak menjawab perkataan Mingyu dan kemudian berbalik dan beranjak begitu saja. Mingyu berbalik kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sedikit seraya berjalan ke taman belakang. Ia penasaran siapa yang ingin menemuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Entah kenapa bukannya menunggu di gerbang sekolah, Wonwoo malah melangkahkan kakinya ke taman belakang. Mingyu tidak mengatakan ia harus menunggu di mana, jadi ia bebas dong menunggunya di mana saja? Termasuk di samping gedung sekolah ini, tepatnya di tempat di mana ia mengintip Mingyu dulu.

Wonwoo terdiam saat Mingyu berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang siswi cantik. Tanpa mendengar percakapannya pun ia sudah tahu kalau siswi itu tengah menyatakan perasaannya pada Mingyu.

Wonwoo sudah pernah melihat adegan ini sebelumnya, tapi kenapa rasanya berbeda dengan sebelumnya? Rasanya ia tidak suka dengan siswi yang kini tengah memerah itu.

'Kenapa menyatakan perasaan saja lama sekali?' batin Wonwoo kesal. Namja bermata tajam itu menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskannya. Mengintip orang sedang bermesraan itu tidak baik dan juga tidak menyenangkan, lebih baik ia segera menjauh. Akhirnya namja berambut hitam itupun berbalik dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

Wonwoo berjalan ke lapangan basket outdoor seraya menendang-nendang batu kerikil yang terdapat di sekitar kakinya.

Setelah sampai di lapangan outdoor itu, ia duduk di sebuah bangku cadangan yang berada di depan pagar kawat. Setelah lima menit duduk terdiam di bangku itu, mata tajamnya dapat melihat seorang namja berambut abu-abu berlari ke arahnya.

"Hahh… Hahh…" Mingyu membungkuk seraya bernapas tersenggal-senggal.

"Apa aku lama?" tanyanya setelah berhasil mendapatkan pasokan udara pada paru-parunya.

"Tidak terlalu," jawab Wonwoo singkat. "Urusanmu sudah selesai, 'kan? Ayo pulang." Wonwoo berdiri dan hendak berjalan keluar lapangan, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Mingyu.

"Tunggu, hyung. Itu adalah bola basket milik Seungcheol sunbaenim. Ia menyuruhku mencari bolanya yang dipinjam anak kelas 2 dan memberikannya besok." Mingyu menunjuk sebuah bola basket yang terdapat sablonan sebutan keren Seungcheol di team basket, Coups.

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Mingyu dengan segera mengambil bola itu. Pada saat ia berbalik pada Wonwoo, namja yang berstatus sebagai kakak kelasnya itu telah berjalan hendak keluar dari lapangan.

"Hyung!" panggil Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menatap Mingyu.

"Apa… kau melihatku di taman belakang tadi?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada pelan dan ragu-ragu.

"Sepertinya tidak," jawab Wonwoo singkat sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Mingyu mendengus, sepertinya Wonwoo memang melihatnya. Ia dengan segera berlari menghampiri Wonwoo kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tangan namja bermata tajam itu sebelum akhirnya menariknya mendekati tiang ring.

Wonwoo tidak protes, ia hanya mengernyit tidak mengerti saat Mingyu menariknya ke tengah lapangan dan kemudian memberi jarak di antara mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo serius, dengan kedua tangannya masih memegang bola basket.

"Hyung, dengarkan baik-baik." Mingyu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya menghembuskannya dengan panjang. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku… Aku menyukaimu, hyung. Kalau aku mengatakan aku mencintai hyung, mungkin hyung akan mengataiku gombal, jadi aku hanya menyatakan suka pada hyung. Tapi sebenarnya perasaanku ini lebih dari sekedar suka." Mingyu menghentikan perkataannya.

Wonwoo terdiam. Mingyu menjadi gugup, ia melihat ke sana dan kemari.

"Ohh, baiklah! Saranghae, hyung. Apakah hyung mau menerima perasaanku?" tanya Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan serius.

Untuk beberapa detik Wonwoo masih terdiam, masih dalam kondisi shock serta loading yang lambat, ia sedang mencerna perkataan Mingyu, sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar lalu menggenggam tangannya sendiri di belakang tubuhnya, matanya melihat ke arah lain, ia tampak sedang berpikir.

Mingyu mendengus perlan. "Perlu berpikir sampai segitunya, ya?" tanya namja berambut abu-abu itu dengan nada pelan. Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Jujur ia sangat gugup, ia tidak punya rencana dan persiapan sama sekali. Entah kenapa kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa ia pikirkan terlebih dahulu.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo benar-benar sedang berpikir. Otaknya menyuruhnya untuk menolak. Jelas-jelas Mingyu adalah orang yang selalu membuatnya kesal. Di sisi lain, hatinya merasa panas mendengar ungkapan Mingyu. Lihatlah, ia kini sedang meremas tangannya sendiri untuk menahan detak jantungnya agar tidak berdetak terlalu cepat.

Mingyu menghela napasnya. Ia merasa tidak sanggup mendengar jawaban langsung dari mulut Wonwoo. Ia kemudian melempar bola basket yang ada di tangannya itu pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo dengan terkejut menerima bola itu.

"Kalau hyung menerimanya, lemparlah bola ini ke ring. Kalau sebaliknya, lemparlah bola ini kembali padaku," ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo beralih dari Mingyu kemudian menatap bola yang ada di tangannya. Ia tampak berpikir. Ia memegang erat bola itu.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? AKu tidak tahu harus menuruti otakku atau hatiku. Ini aneh. Aku bingung.' batin Wonwoo yang benar-benar merasa bingung.

Namja bermata tajam itu kembali menatap Mingyu. Mungkin lebih baik ia menyerahkan jawabannya pada nasib dan takdir saja.

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja, kau lempar bola ini ke ring. Jika bola ini masuk, berarti aku menerimamu. Jika bola ini tidak berhasil masuk ke dalam ring, berarti aku menolakmu," ujar Wonwoo kemudian melempar kembali bola itu pada Mingyu.

Mingyu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Syarat dari Wonwoo untuknya justru membuatnya lebih gugup dan lebih tertekan dari pada syaratnya pada Wonwoo ataupun mendengarnya secara langsung. Jujur ia menyesal menggunakan bola ini sebagai penentu jawaban. Sekarang nasibnya ada di tangannya dan juga bola ini.

Meskipun Mingyu sangat mahir dalam masalah shooting dan selalu masuk, tapi jika kau melakukannya dengan perasaan tertekan, maka bisa saja bola itu meleset.

Mingyu menatap ring itu dengan ragu-ragu. Sedangkan Wonwoo mengamati Mingyu seraya menahan senyumnya.

'Ayolah, beb. Kau biasanya selalu masuk. Kali ini masuklah lagi demi aku. Pleaseeee!' doa Mingyu pada bolanya.

Menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya ia mendribble bolanya beberapa kali dengan matanya menatap tajam ke arah ring. Bahkan ini lebih menggugupkan daripada penalty shoot.

Kedua tangannya kini memegang bola itu. Bersiap-siap melempar bola itu ke ring. sedetik kemudian bola itu telah terdorong ke arah ring dan…

Masuk!

"Yesss!" Mingyu langsung melompat-lompat tinggi dengan kedua tangannya yang dikepalkan ke udara. Ia kemudian berdiri tegak dan menatap Wonwoo dengan bangganya seraya menunjuk kedua pundaknya dengan kedua jempol tangannya. Wonwoo tersenyum melihat reaksi Mingyu.

Namja berambut abu itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan lompatannya hingga semakin menjauhi lapangan. Wonwoo masih tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari jika Mingyu telah melompat terlalu jauh dan senyum pada wajah manisnya pun menghilang.

"Iya, lompat saja sampai ke kutub utara," ujar Wonwoo yang kemudian mengambil tasnya yang berada di bangku cadangan lalu beranjak meninggalkan Mingyu. Mingyu yang menyadari kepergian Wonwoo pun dengan segera mengejar namja berambut hitam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita mau ke mana? Kenapa lewat jalan ini?" tanya Wonwoo yang berjalan di atas benteng kecil setinggi 60 cm, perbatasan antara jalan dengan selokan kecil. Tangan kanan Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo agar namja manis itu tidak kehilangan keseimbangan, sedangkan tangan kirinya sedang memegang bola basket Seungcheol yang sesungguhnya sangat merepotkan baginya.

"Ke taman bermain." Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Mingyu.

"Kencan pertama kita, hyung," lanjut Mingyu. Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan langkah pelannya kemudian berujar, "Aku maunya ke Sea World."

"Tidak, taman bermain lebih seru. Kalau hyung mau lihat ikan, lihat saja di sana." Mingyu menunjuk selokan kecil yang ada di samping Wonwoo seraya menghempaskan tangan Wonwoo yang tengah ia genggam. Ia lalu berjalan menjauhi Wonwoo seraya mendribble pelan bola basket dengan tanga kirinya.

Wonwoo berdecak kesal. Jika ia terjatuh ke dalam parit tadi, ia bersumpah akan memasukkan air selokan itu ke dalam mulut namja berambut abu-abu itu. Ia kemudian melompat turun dari benteng itu dan menyusul Mingyu. Namja berambut hitam itu menendang bokong Mingyu.

"Aku ingin ke Sea World," ujar Wonwoo. Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya seraya tertawa kecil. Ia menoleh pada Wonwoo lalu merangkul pundak sunbaenimnya itu lalu berujar,

"Baiklah, kita ke sana. Pada awalnya aku juga berpikir untuk pergi ke sana."

Wonwoo mendengus kesal. Tuh 'kan, Mingyu mengerjainya. Inilah sikap Mingyu yang selalu membuat Wonwoo kesal. Namja tinggi itu memang menyebalkan. Selamanya akan sangat menyebalkan bagi Wonwoo.

Tapi di samping kesal, ia juga suka padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END~**

 **Pemirsaahhh, ini chapter terakhir Annoying Boy, pemirsaaahh~**

Bagaimana? Puas dengan endingnya? Maaf yahh kalau mendadak chapter terakhir. Tapi memang target author ff ini sampai chapter 7 doang. Dan lagi, author kepikiran untuk buat ff lain, plotnya udah dapet, tinggal ngetiknya doing. Jadi sebagai penggantin Annoying Boy, silahkan tunggu ff author selanjutnya~ Stay tune, yaaa~!

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk readers setia author dan reviewers setia author tercintahh~::**

 **elferani, aspirerainbow, ririnssi, asdfghjkl, fallforceye, Guest, BSion, KureyRey, Woozi455, Inne751, MIKKIkane, Guest, 270, Anna-Love 17Carats, Iceu Doger, yuvikimm97, lulu-shi, kookies, riani98, meanie bae, Meanie0506, exoinmylove, Yeri960, 5F1Mansae, mingyoukes, bizzleSTarxo, xxx, Ririsara, wonuugyu, SintaAstina, meicella, wonngyuuuu, shabrinadivaniarl, dieit, exobaekhyunnnn, XiayuweLiu, Firdha858, inisapaseh, korokurakwayun, Baby Yoongi, decan, oninatayoki, karenwairara123, Byunbaby**

 **Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian selama ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua. #kissnhug**

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? Gomawo ^^

*bow* m(_ _)m


End file.
